Broken Trust
by Pintsizedpsycho
Summary: Anders, an omega, has learned the hard way never to trust mundane. When he meets Fenris, an alpha, he has a strange connection and a past as dark and tortured as his own be begins to learn to trust again. Until an accident leaves him pregnant and bonded to Fenris. Fearing for his child Anders runs leaving Fenris with a two choice. Forget Anders or follow him.
1. Prologue

Warnings: Infanticide, mentions of rape and torture

The life of an omega isn't an easy one. They live a life of constant fear; fear of the magic that flows through their veins, fear of their heat cycles that removes all of their control, fear of the demons of the fade that hunt and tempt them. But their greatest fear is the fear of their "guardians" the templars. The templars are supposed to protect the mages but many us the circle as their personal playground. Templars who are often alphas who use the threat of bonding themselves to a mage to get what they want without a fight. All mages knows that to be bonded to a templar is a death sentence. The Chantry fears that the mages will have too much influence over the templars through the bond.

For Knight-Commander Greagoir Anders had always been a thorn in his side from the second the mage had been dragged into his Circle. The boy didn't speak a word trade and fought the templars at every turn and it only got worse after he was punished. The punishment started out as cleaning the dorms or the kitchens but as he got older he began having the boy lashed and beaten for his out bursts and when that didn't work he would give, by this time, the young man to his templars for a night to do with as they pleased. After these punishments Anders would spend days in infirmary and would behave as he should for a few weeks. When Anders had redoubled his efforts to escape the tower after he passed his harrowing Greagoir made an extremely difficult decision on how totally and completely break the mage since torture and rape didn't seem to work. He orders the mage's heat suppressant to be tampered with and then ordered one of his betas, a transfer from Starkhaven name Sebastian Veal, to make sure he impregnated the mage because betas can't bond with omegas the way alphas do. After the mages pregnancy was confirmed he allowed the templar and mage to escape the tower.

For Anders he had truly fallen in love with Sebastian and thought Sebastian loved him and their child as well but he was wrong. For nine months they lived and traveled together like a real family. They laughed together, ate together, got into arguments over big and little things they made up and made love. They discussed names for their child and made plans for their future. The one thing Anders had always found it odd was that Sebastian didn't wanted to leave Ferelden and Sebastian never explained why. He got his answer to why they never left Ferelden a few days after he gave birth to his daughter, Gertrud Veal when a unit of templars led by Greagoir broke down the door of their little house. He realized that everything that happened between them had been a trap to break him when Sebastian didn't protect him and Gertrud but instead handed her over to the Knight-Commander. Anders screamed and cursed Sebastian for a bastard and coward and promised him that he would hate him for the rest of his life.

When the Knight-Commander ordered his templars for a small tub to be filled with water and then ordered Sebastian to drown her in front of Anders. The mage screamed, cried and begged for his daughter's life but Sebastian ignored him and did as he was ordered and drowned the infant. Greagoir believed he has succeed in breaking Anders when the mage didn't make a sound on the way back to the tower he didn't even protest when Greagoir ordered in to his bed every night. He had broken Anders but he didn't break the way the Knight-Commander had been hoping.

Sebastian couldn't understand how he could follow such an order so blindly to kill his own daughter. He only stayed in the tower a few more months but had request a transfer because every time he saw Anders he would see Gertrud. When his request was denied he left the order and went back to Starkhaven.

It wasn't until a year after Gertrud's death that Anders escaped the tower again. But this time instead of staying on his own like he had always done in the past joined the Mage's Collective. So when the templars tracked Anders down with his phylactery he wasn't alone. In fact they were ambushed and killed by a band of mercenaries who hired by the Collective. The Collective often hired mercenaries to kill templars so that if their bodies were found it would obvious that they had been killed with swords and arrows so that it wouldn't come back on the mages. This continued for several years until all of the blood that made up Anders main phylactery was gone and they had no way to find him. Even though Anders was safe and could leave go anywhere he wished but he continued to work with the Collective helping other mages escape unjust executions or from being made tranquil. Or he went to villages with battle-mages to either clear out bandits or provide medical help if plague broke out. Many of these villagers made his distrust of mundane grow because as soon as their problems were taken care of the villager would call the templars on the mages who just risked their lives to save them. By the time the blight had rolled around he had lost what little faith he had in mundane and the Collective had to threaten to kick him out to get him to agree to help the villages that had been affected by the blight or were being attacked by opportunistic bandits.

By the end of the Blight the Collective had heard disturbing news about the Circle in Kirkwall from one of their operatives who was in the Kirkwall Circle. When Anders found out that their operative was Karl Thekla he offered to go to Kirkwall to find out what was happening and to help organize the Mage Underground to make it more effect in their quest to free mages and to show the mundane that mages are not evil. On the ship over to Kirkwall Anders was reunited with a friend he didn't ever think he would see again, Alim Surana who got out of the tower by becoming a Gray Warden.

Alim Surana family had originally been from Seheron but had to flee Tevinter before he was born. He spent his early childhood in the Highever Alienage until his mage manifested when he was six. His parents hid the fact he was mage for a year before his neighbors discovered his secret when he set a bullies hair on fire. Within hours the templars descended on them and clapped seven year old Alim and dragged him out of the alienage like a criminal while he screamed and cried for his parents who along with his older brother who tried stopping them from taking him. His three younger siblings were taken and put into the Chantry Orphanage he never seen them again. Because the templars killed his parents and older brother Alim hated the templars and Circle before he even reached it. Alim rebelled against the Circle and templars but he wasn't as rebellious as Anders but he still got his fair share of punishments.

Alim became the favorite of a sadistic templar beta named Conrad. After his harrowing Conrad stole his heat suppressant twice and both times resulted in Conrad getting Alim pregnant. Both of his children taken from him before he even found out what their sexes were. The only thing I that kept him sane after losing his children was that he knew they were alive and the only prayer he had for them was that neither of them were omegas like him.

During the blood mage rebellion Alim and a small group of mages were able to escape in the chaos. After the Circle was saved it took months for the templars to catalog the dead. By the time they had realized that Alim and the others were missing the blight had ended. By the time the templars finally sent out the hunters the other mages had either left Ferelden or died. Alim had refused to leave Ferelden instead he had spent the whole time he was free searching for his children. They were not kind when they caught up with him. They had been told that they could kill the other mages if they wanted but he was to be taken alive no matter what so that he could be brought back to the Circle and executed in front of the other mages so they didn't get any ideas about escaping.

While transporting Alim back to the Circle they had to stop at Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine to rest and resupply. This decision would be the last mistake they ever made because the first night they were there the Keep was attacked by darkspawn. Alim watched with a sadistic glee he didn't even know he possessed as the templars were butchered in front of him. One of the templars who had taken the most joy in beating and raping Alim on his their way back to the Circle had the gall to ask the elf for help. One of Alim's greatest memories is the look on the man's face when he laughed at him and hunkered down at the back of his cell as he watched the man get ripped to pieces.

When Alim's magic returned he took as much joy in killing the darkspawn as he did watching them kill the templars. That is how Warden-Commander Natia Brosca found him flash frying several dozen darkspawn. She needed all the help she could get and asked him to help her clear the Keep of darkspawn. After they had cleared the keep a unit of templars led by one of Greagoir's lackeys showed up at the Keep demanding that Brosca hand Alim over to face punishment for escaping the Circle and killing his templar escort. Brosca has hated the Chantry and templars ever since she had saved the Circle. It reminded her of the way the castless are treated in Orzammar no they are treated worse. Castless at least have freedom. So she conscripted Alim into the Gray Wardens for several reasons, his skills as a battle mage to save him from the gallows and to spite the Chantry and templars.

For a time Alim was truly happy. With the Wardens he found something he hadn't had since he was seven years old, a family. Threw the wardens he learned that not all mundane alphas and betas are evil. He had many adventures and great battles with the wardens he even made friends with a spirit of Justice stuck outside the fade. Just as with anything in life there were rough patches but for the most part he was happy. That happiness ended when Commander Brosca was called away and she was replaced with an Orlesian warden who happened to be an ex-templar. The commander then began recurring templars into the Gray Wardens. Alim had able to handle the way the new commander and templars treated. It was just like being back in the Circle but the final straw came when one of the alpha templars stole Alim's heat suppressant and raped Alim to forcefully create a bond between them so that Alim would have to be executed for breaking the strictest Chantry Law.

Alim had to run from the wardens to save his life because not even the wardens could protect him from the Chantry for bonding. Alim once again lost his family because of the templars and the Chantry. He didn't get far before the templars caught up to him but luckily for him it wasn't only the templars who followed him. Justice had followed them and when he found them he was overcome by rage when he found the templars torturing Alim. He had been able to get Alim away from the templars but the mage was dying from torture he suffer. The only way to save Alim's life was for the elf to merge with Justice. The spirit who had been already angry at the great injustice he had witnessed but when he was assaulted by all of Alim's memories the spirit could not contain his rage. When the templars caught up to them Justice tore the templars apart with Alim's bare hands and magic.

When Alim came back to himself and had seen what they had done he knew he had to get out of Ferelden. He knew no one was going to care what the templars had done to him all that will matter is that he merged with a spirit and killed a bunch of templars. So he got on the first ship he could book passage on which happen to the same ship Anders was on. The two mages were happy to be reunited and to finally have someone who understood their suffering. It did not take long for a friendship to form between the two mages and for them to relate their lives since they got away from the circle. When Alim learned about Anders involvement with the Mage's Collective he wanted to be part of it. Anders had at first refused Alim but the elf never gave up. Alim begged Anders to let him help the human mage with his mission the entire trip to Kirkwall until Anders agreed just to get Alim to shut up.

When the two mages go to Kirkwall they were overwhelmed but the sear number of refugees and their suffering as well as the suffering of the poor who are native to the city. Anders believed that his compassion for others had died with his daughter and all of the betrayals he suffered at the hands of mundane but seeing all the suffering around him he found that his compassion was alive and well. Anders convinced Alim to help him open a free clinic to alleviate some of the suffering of the refugees and poor of Kirkwall while they worked to organize the Mage Underground. With the help of the Underground he was able to research the best way to get Karl out of the Circle without anyone noticing long enough for them to smuggle Karl and possibly Anders and Alim out of Kirkwall.

Over the next year Anders ran the clinic while Alim protected it. Both of them worked with the Underground to help the mages get more organized such as creating multiple escaped routs, making connections with trustworthy ship captains and merchants who use caravans to transport goods out of Kirkwall over land who could help smuggle mages out of the city. Anders began teaching them how to make heat suppressants in bulk and creating stashes inside the city and outside the city. Helped them create safe-houses in the cities and several villages and towns around the Free Marches.

The only one he hasn't been able to accomplish was getting Karl out of the Gallows. Karl had unfortunately become the Knight-Commander's personal mage and so was more closely watched then the other mages. When the opportunity finally arise he realizes it could be a trap so it would be too much for just the two of them to handle he thinks all is lost until his prayers are answered in the form of a small Ferelden rouge.


	2. Chapter 1

Alim watches Anders as he heals a little boy no more than ten and can't help but smile. Anders is the epitome of what a healer should be. He is compassionate, kind, patient, and always has a firm but gentle hand and voice. Even though he distrust mundane he still couldn't stand to see them suffer and had insisted they set up this free clinic where it would help the most. Alim sighs sadly as he looks away from Anders to their sleeping area where Anders keeps a bag ready to run. Anders is completely sure that the refugees betray them as soon as the templars offer them a high enough price. Alim knows that the Darktowners would never turn on them. Anders has healed most of Darktown, he delivered their children safely, provide food to the starving while Alim has protected them from the gangs and slavers. Alim knows that the templars had been harassing the people of Darktown to turn them over but the never did, in fact Anders has had to heal the templars work more than once.

Alim head jerks back toward the front of the clinic when he senses a several alphas before he sees or smells them. He knows Anders senses them too but he doesn't even look toward Alim he just concentrates on the boy. Alim pulls his staff from his back as he makes his way to the front of the clinic placing himself between the door and Anders and waits. When he can finally smell them he realizes that there are three alphas and one beta in the group and he gets into a battle stance holding his staff in both hands. As he tries to think of best spell to use that will damage the group but won't hurt the people in the clinic but the scent of one of the alphas is making it hard for him to concentrate on anything but the scent. He can tell by the scent the alpha is female and he doesn't understand why her scent is so distracting. He has never been affected in such a way by the scent of alpha, beta or omega before. Hoping to regain his focus he forces himself to concentrate on the scent of the other two alphas and the beta. One of the alphas has a scent that is slightly similar to the female but nowhere near as distracting as hers is. They must be related and since their scents are so similar he is guessing they are brother and sister. The last alphas scent sets him on edge. He would know that scent anywhere the smell anger and bitterness mixed with lyrium, templar. Alim forces himself to calm down and concentrates on the beta. From the absolute lack of magic Alim knows the beta is a dwarf and he doesn't have the stench of deep roads or the sweet and sour smell of raw lyrium so he surface dwarf.

Hawke smells the two mages before she gets to the door of the clinic. She has known many omegas over the years yet none of the scents has ever affected her the way this mage was affecting her. She wants to rush into the clinic grab the mage and take his clothes off with her teeth before have him in every way possible. She stops and concentrates on her breathing to calm and center herself again. She hears Carver asks what's wrong but she ignores him and continues concentrating on her breathing she needs to be center before going into the clinic or she may do something really stupid.

Fenris doesn't need to ask Hawke what's wrong he already knows. He can smell the two mages as well but one of them their scent calls to him it begs to be taken and dominated to be claimed. Fenris grits his teeth he has never been affected by a mages scent like this before not even mages who were in heat have affected him the way this mage's scent does. Fenris can't stop the anger that rises with his desire he has escaped the control of one mage only to have his body betray him and put him under the control of another mage. He concentrates on his breathing and centers himself he will not give up his hard won freedom to another cursed mage.

Carver glowers at Marian and Fenris as they both stand in middle of Darktown with their eyes closed taking deep controlled breaths. He doesn't understand what's wrong with Fenris or his sister he knows they have both smelled omegas before. He doesn't know how Fenris reacts to an omega in heat but he knows that Marian has always had excellent control around omega heat. So he can't understand why the smell the omegas scent is affect them so much.

"Let's get going! I want to get those maps," Carver growls at his sister and Fenris.

Varric palms his face as he shakes his head sometimes Carver he thinks there is more bone between his ears then brains. He drops his arm before he jabs Carver in hip with elbow and when Carver glowers down at him Varric brings his index finger to his mouth silently telling him to be quiet. The glower becomes a glare and Carver takes a breath like he is going to say something but instead just huffs out before crossing his arms over his chest. Varric looks away from Carver and looks back at Hawke and Fenris and can't stop the small smile that comes to his face. He knows what is happening to both Hawke and Fenris he had experienced with the same thing many years ago with Bianca. His smile slips a little at the thought of his beautiful little beta. He understands why they are so confused he felt the same thing when he first met Bianca. He wonders if it will take them as long it took him and Bianca to realize that they were soul mates. Once they are calm Hawke begins walking toward the clinic again with her head held high acting as if she hadn't just been having very naughty thoughts about a person she had never met.

They barely get through the door and have to stop in their tracks and fight the reflex to grab their weapons when they see a tall elven mage in a battle stance with his staff at the ready standing between them and a blond human mage who is healing a small child. When Hawke sees the elven mage dressed in skin tight black leather armor for several long seconds all she can think about is how the armor fits like a second skin and wondering how quickly she can get him out of that armor. When she is finally able to pull her eyes off of his body she can see he like most elves he is handsome bordering on beautiful. He has olive skin that is a little darker then Fenris' skin tone his deep dark blue eyes she could get lost in those beautiful eyes and his long dark red hair is held back in a tight ponytail at the back of his head she just wants to pull hair out it's tie and run her hands through it.

Alim looks at the group and tries to remember what he was going to say but can't all he can do is stare at the surprisingly beautiful human woman in front of him. He knows she is a rouge because of the twin daggers on her back and the way she moves with a liquid grace that very few humans can accomplish. He wants to run his hands through her short black hair and her eyes are the lightest blue he has ever seen and he could be happily spend the rest of his life getting lost in those beautiful eyes. He looks away from her eyes to her black and brown jet and leather gold trimmed armor she is wearing which hugs her body in all the right places and he can feel himself getting hard just looking at her. He audibly swallows before reluctantly pulling his eyes away from the woman and looks at the three men who are with her.

His are drawn to the large human warrior who is obviously her brother besides being the only human he looks a lot like her. The dwarf strangely beardless but has some really impressive chest hair the carries a strange crossbow on his back but the thing that really draws his attention is his eyes. His eyes aren't cold but they are calculating he will have to watch the dwarf carefully. The elf in the group however really gets his attention. He has never met an elf who was as tall as him let alone taller. Then there are the white tattoos all over his body the elf. When he looks into his eyes and sees the look of lust and desire at first he feels uncomfortable until he realizes the elf's eyes are on him but he is looking past him at Anders and the discomfort becomes turns to anger. If that elf makes a move on Anders he will have to kill him if Anders doesn't do it first.

Fenris can't take his eyes off of the blond mage who is currently healing the boy and completely ignoring them. He can feel the magic dance and sing along his lyrium brands but instead of being painful and making him feel dirty, the blond mage's magic is pleasurable and for the first time in a long time he can remember he feels clean. He wants to rush across the clinic and drag the mage some place secluded and dominate him totally and completely.

"We have made this a place of healing and salvation why do you threaten it?" Alim baritone voice booms out as he glares at the intruded and when the woman looks at him a little hurt guilt shoots through him and it makes him wants to drop to his knees and beg her forgiveness but he can't do that he has to protect Anders and their patients.

Anders steps away from the boy as he stops the spell and almost collapse from exhaustion as the boy sits up gasping and coughing. The boy's mother rushes to her son and falls to her knees beside the cot and takes him in her arms crying in relief and joy. Now that the boy is out of danger he allows the scent of the three alphas and beta to flow over him. He swallows thickly as one of their scents stirs something inside him that he thought was dead. It calls to him begs him to submit to the alpha the scent belongs to. He turns around and his tired eyes are drawn to a handsome elf. Even if he wasn't the best looking man Anders has ever seen his eyes still would have been drawn to the elf because of the distinct light blue almost white tattoos all over his body. He is also the tallest elf Anders has ever seen he is easily as tall as Anders. Actually Anders realizes that the elf might be taller than him if he wasn't slouching. Anders guesses that the reason the elf is slouching is because of the giant sword on the elf's back. That thing must weigh as much as Anders. Anders is pulled from his thoughts when a hand touches his shoulder and he can't stop himself from flinching away violently from the touch or raising his hands to defend himself from the blow he has been conditioned to expect after flinching from mundane.

"I'm sorry for startling healer. I just wanted to thank you for saving my Gunther," Richard says as he looks at the omega with sympathy in his eyes.

Anders just smiles at the man than nods his head at the boy's father before walking over to the large beam that he had leaned his staff against. He looks over at Alim and sees him talking to the four strangers for a few seconds before going back over to the boy and his mother. The boy's mother looks at him with tears pouring down her face before reaching for him and says, "Thank you healer. You truly are blessed by the Maker,"

Anders is proud of himself when he doesn't sneer at the woman but doesn't trust himself to say anything so he just nods his head. He knows that every mundane in Darktown is thanking him now but they will turn on him at the drop of a hat and not think twice about it.

"You can take him home whenever you like but I want you to listen to his breathing every morning when he wakes up and every night before he goes to bed. If you hear any rattling in his chest or if his breathing sounds wet bring him back right away," Anders says looking at the mother before looking at the young boy who looks up at him and smiles. Anders feels his chest constrict as he looks down at the little boy. Not only is the boy's hair the same color as Gertrud but he is around the same age she would be if she was still alive. He turns away quickly and takes a few deep breaths when he feels his eyes begin to burn with tears.

Fenris attention is pulled away from the elven mage and Hawke's conversation when the blond mage's scent becomes tainted with sadness and salt. He looks at the mage and for the first time he is able to see the mage's face and he is a handsome man with most beautiful honey colored eyes he has ever seen. Even with his eyes filled with tears they are still beautiful. He is shocked with himself when he has to fight back the urge to go to the mage and comfort him. His shock quickly becomes anger the mage had to have done something to make himself more appealing. Some kind of spell or perhaps he made a deal with a desire demon. Well whatever it is he will not fall for it. He knows mages cannot be trusted and he will not trust these two mages but he will watch them and when they betray Hawke he will kill them.

After Anders gets his emotions under control and wipes the few tears that had escaped off of his face he looks up and sees the elf glares at him hatefully at him. Anders doesn't know why but he is both shocked and hurt by the hate filled look and returns it full force as he fights back the urge to shoot lighting at the elf no matter what his wonderful scent did to him. He makes his way over toward them and stops next to Alim who looks at him and smiles before saying, "They will help us,"

Anders jumps at Alim's voice and he breaks the glaring contest with the other elf and turns to look at Alim. He blinks at Alim a few times as he tries to comprehend what the elf just said but he is so tried from healing refugees since before dawn, then there was the tall elf whose scent drove him to distraction and made him feel something he hadn't felt since he had been with Karl only to have the elf look at him the same way the templars looked at him. But the one thing that really had him scattered was the little boy who reminded him so much of his beautiful little Gertrud. In fact everything has been reminding him of Gertrud lately with the anniversary of her death in just a few days.

Alim looks at his friend in sympathy and thinks about telling him to stay behind tonight but knows it would only cause a fight. Anders has been trying to save his former lover for over a year and there is no way that the healer won't be joining them. Hopefully after Karl is safe and out of this cursed city Anders will be able to breathe a little easier and perhaps properly mourn for his daughter.

"They agreed to help us rescue Karl in exchange for my maps of the deep roads," Alim explains to Anders and knows a rant is coming when an annoyed look crosses his face and so he cuts Anders off, "This is Marian Hawke, her brother Carver, the dwarf is Varric Tethras and the elf is Fenris. I'm sure you have figured out they are planning a expedition to the Deep Roads,"

Anders looks back at the group and can't stop his eye from going to Fenris who is still glaring at him and Anders glares right back. Anders breaks eye contact with Fenris before giving Alim a flat look and says, "You trust mundane to easily Alim," he looks back at Hawke and says, "If the templars show up tonight I will know who to blame and before they take us to the Gallows I will kill you,"

"ANDERS!" Alim yells as the other mage turns on his heel and starts over to his potion table. He looks back at the group of mundane and can see that Anders words hurt Marian as she just stares after the other omega with a hurt look on her face while the other two alphas and beta glare at Anders back.

Alim sighs sadly before he says, "I will have to apologize for Anders. He suffered greatly at the hands of mundane so he has a hard time trusting mundane,"

Fenris scoffs before crossing his arms over his chests as he glares at the elven omega and snaps out, "Mages know nothing of true suffering,"

Alim can feel Justice stirs inside of him as his anger starts to rise at the other elf's careless words. He closes his eyes and tells Justice to calm down and promises to take care of this himself. After he sure that Justice won't suddenly make an appearance he opens his eyes and glares at Fenris and says, "We know more about suffering than most," He looks softens as he looks at Marian before continuing, "Marian, meet us later tonight outside the Chantry," With that said he turns around and goes back to his usual place where he has the best view of the clinic and front door.

Hawke nods her head and says, "Alright see you tonight," Hawke watches the omega sadly she wanted to talk to him more but he has made it very clear their conversation is over with. Maybe after they rescue this Karl person she will get another chance to talk to Alim again.


	3. Chapter 2

Anders is numb he knows the only reason he is even upright is the fact that Alim has his arms wrapped around his shoulders and he knows he is crying because everything is blurry. He is pulled to a stop and he hears Alim says, "Marian can you hold him,"

Hawke nods her head and starts forward but before she can reach Anders, Fenris rushes past her and gently takes the mage into his arms than gently pulls Anders possessively to his chest. Hawke smiles as Fenris gently nuzzles Anders' hair just behind his ear to comfort the omega when he let out a small sob. She looked away when Anders leans into Fenris nuzzling sighing almost happily. She looks back at the clinic's open door to see Alim step out of the clinic from checking for possible dangers. He starts to reach for Anders but Fenris pulls the mage closer to himself and growls at Alim. The elven mage takes a quick step back as he jerks his hands away from the other elf blinking his eyes in surprise. After his shock wears off Alim gives the two men a small smile before turning around and walking back into the clinic motioning them to over his shoulder for them follow him. They follow Alim into the clinic and when they are about halfway across the main area of the clinic before Alim tells them to wait and continues on to what must be their sleeping area.

Fenris looks away from curtained off area where the other mage disappeared into and looks down at the mage in his arms. He doesn't understand why but it breaks his heart to see Anders' beautiful honey eyes dull and lifeless as tears spill out of them and down his face. He just wants to keep Anders in his arms and protect him from the world and the pain it causes him. When Anders takes a shuddering breath then lets out another small sob as he leans into Fenris a little more Fenris has to fights the urge to reach up and wipe the tears form Anders face or maybe lick the tears from the mage's face. When he thinks he can't resist any more the other mage walks out of the curtained off area with a several rolled up parchments in his hands. He looks at Fenris and says, "Fenris can you get him laid down," as he motions to the curtained off area behind him with his free hand before walking over toward Hawke. Fenris just nods his head before he begins leading Anders to the sleeping area. Once on the other side of the curtain he doesn't know why but a sigh of relief leaves him when he sees two separate cots. He walks over to the closest cot and lowers Anders onto it and as soon as the mage's head hits the pillow his eyes close and he falls to sleep or maybe passes out. Fenris wants to get up and leave the sleeping area but can't move away he just watches the mage sleep. Fenris pulls himself away from the cot and stands up grabbing the blanket off of the other cot and gently covers Anders.

Fenris has every intention of leaving once he covered the mage but he can't move all he can do is staring down at the mages who continues to cry silently in his sleep. Anders shifts in his sleep and turns his face toward Fenris causing some of his hair that had come lose from his ponytail to fall onto his face which sticks to his the tear soaked cheek. Fenris reaches out to move the hair off of Anders face but his hand freezes an inch from the mages face when he hears the mage mumble, "Gertrud, my love,"

Fenris pulls his hand back and balls into a fist in jealous anger as he glares at the mage. He doesn't know why he is so angry or why it hurts so much that the mage has a lover but it does and he can't help but feel betrayed. He glares down at Anders for a few more seconds disgusted with himself for allowing himself to be used by a mage _AGAIN_. Fasta vass when he will learn that all mages are the same, vipers waiting to strike when you are most vulnerable. He turns starts out of the room but can't help himself from stopping and looking back at the sleeping mage one more time before walking into the clinic where he hears the elven mage say, "My maps are yours and so am I if you have need of me," Fenris doesn't wait to hear if Hawke replies to the suggestive remark before he rushes out of the clinic. As he all but runs through Darktown he ignores Hawke as she calls out after him asking him to stop but he doesn't slow down.

When Hawke realizes that Fenris isn't going stops she stops calling after him and just follows the angry elf as he tears through Darktown. She finally stops following the elf when they hit Lowtown and just watches the elf disappear into the crowd as he makes his way toward Hightown. Hawke sighs in frustration as she runs a hand through her hair this is just what she needs. First she meets a mage that makes her want to do things to him that make Isabela's stories of her conquests seem tame, then she runs around all day in the Maker forsaken city. Being far too late to save that mage Karl and then Alim's little party trick to bringing him back just long enough to apologize for getting caught writing letters to Anders and to beg for death. She could see that Anders cared for Karl and killing him was mercy for Karl but not for Anders. Then to find out Alim the mage who she wants to do many mutually pleasurable and possibly degrading things it an abomination or close to it, that should bother her but it doesn't especially if what he told her was true. She turns around and looks at Varric and Caver before saying, "I'm just going to let him calm down before I talk to him. I don't feel like going back to Gamelan's for the night so you want to pick up Bethany and head to the Hanged Man for drinks and a couple of hands of wicked grace. I want to try and win some of my coin back from Izzy,"

"Sound good but I hate to break to you, Hawke, you won't be winning any coin from Rivaini," Varric says with a chuckle as they make their way toward Gamelan's hovel. Hawke makes an indianite sound in the back of her throat as she looks at the dwarf incredulously before snapping her head forward and squaring her shoulder while puffing out her chest and in a proud voice says,

"I'll have you know that I've been practicing on Carver and now his Mr. Snuggle Bunny is mine. MINE!" Varric actually takes a step away from Hawke when she lets out a maniacal laugh. He really gets worried when the maniacal laugher stops until Hawke says, "Well he's mine for another week,"

In a mortified voice Carver cries out, "Sister," glaring at the back of his sister's head.

.

Varric looks between the siblings confused and amused his curiosity eating him alive and asks, "Who is Mr. Snuggle Bunny?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS DWARF!" Carver roars his face beet red from embarrassment, rage or a combination of the two Varric doesn't know but now he _HAS_ to know who or what Mr. Snuggle Bunny is.

"Oh he was Carver's favorite stuffed toy he used to sleep with it every night until I won it," Hawke explains nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wait was this something given to him by your father?" Varric asks the humor in voice changing into anger. He knows what it is like to have an older sibling steal something that a beloved parent gave to you especially if that parent has since died.

Hawke whips around and looks at him with horror etched into her face before saying, "Of course not! I could never to either of Carver or Bethany!" Hawke shakes her head disproving she can't believe that Varric would think such a thing of her. She sighs then in a matter of fact voice says, "Carver made it,"

"MARIAN! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Carver screams looking at his sister in unabashed horror before groaning and palming his face in embarrassment.

Varric help but throws his head back and laughs loudly just imagining Carver making a little stuffed bunny. When he finally stops laughing he burst out laughing again seeing Hawke walk down the street of Lowtown with her held high while Carver looks like he is hoping the earth will open swallow him whole. When Carver mutters "Don't laugh you'll only encourage her," Varric can't help but laugh harder. He laughs so hard that tears start rolling down his face.

Hawke gets a mischievous look in her eyes and Carver feels his stomach drop and starts shaking his head staring at Hawke in horror but before and say anything or make a move to stop her she blurts out, "He is really very good with needle and thread better than even mother. In fact he used to make clothes for Bethany's dolls,"

Caver just stares at Hawke in betrayal before he turns and glares at Varric but he knows he is not pulling off with his face as red as tomato from his embarrassment at both his sister giving away his secret talent for sowing and Varric laughter. When Varric starts laughing harder that Carver is sure that the Dwarf is going to piss himself he mutters, "Maker, I hate that dwarf,"

~Darktown Clinic~

Alim watches as Hawke rushes after the elf wondering what had happened to upset the elf so much. A feeling of dread fills him causes his stomach to plummet before he rushes to their sleeping area and throws the curtain out of the way. His knees almost give out from under him in relief when he sees Anders is safely sleeping on the cot. After his heart slows down he walks up to the cot and kneels down next to other mage. He watches Anders sleeping face for a few moments before reaching out and gently brushes the hair out of his face before gently petting Anders' head, as a parent would a sleeping child. Anders hates being babied but Alim can't help it being almost ten years older than Anders and watching him grow up in the circle, protecting as many of the younger apprentices as he could in any way he could taking the blame for something they did or seducing a templar who showed to much interest and in all that time Anders had been punished unjustly and used on one had comforted him or protected him. Now Alim was trying to make up for the fact that he didn't comfort or protect him and he knows that even though has spent the last year protecting him it isn't enough. He also feels indebted to Anders, if it hadn't been the other omega he would have lost himself.

Alim never truly gotten over the loss of his children he wasn't like Wynne who easily forgot about her child. He wasn't like her he actually loved his children and bonded with them without ever holding them or knowing their sexes. He almost lost it each time they took his child from him. Things got even worse for him after the Hero of Ferelden was called away from the wardens and the only one who could protect him from the templars and what they did to him and Velanna. The damage done to him when Rolan had stolen his suppressant and then raped him forcibly created their bond. Then when their bond was destroyed after Justice killed Rolan Alim had almost been completely destroyed. He knows that if he hadn't met Anders on the ship he knows that Justice would have taken over completely. Anders had helped heal the fractures in his mind and keep in control of his own mind.

Alim is pulled from his musing when he smells the sweet tangy scent that precedes the heat cycle and curses. He runs around and pulls his bed away from the wall then he walks around the other side of the bed and kneels down next to the wall. He runs his right hand along the wall until he finds the lose brick then pulls it out before he places it on the floor beside him. He reaches into the hiding place and pulls two bottles of heat suppressant. He replaces the brick and puts the two bottles on his bed before getting up and walking around the bed and he gently pushes it back against the wall so that the bottles won't roll off of the cot. After the cot is flat against the wall again he grabs one bottle uncorks it and he drinks it as quickly fighting back his gage reflex then he screws up his face as he shakes his head.

"Yuck. Why did they make this stuff taste like dragon shit," Alim mutters then reaching out and grabbing the second bottle of suppressant before he turns around and begins shaking Anders gently to wake him up. AS Anders slowly wakes up he blinks his eyes several times before he looking up at Alim or rather in his general direction. Anders eyes are still blank but he isn't crying at least anymore. Alim sighs sadly before he reaches down and helps Anders sits as he says, "Anders come it's time to take the suppressant,"

Anders nods his head numbly as he reaches out for the bottle barely having the presents of mind to uncork the bottle first before taking a drink and almost spits it out. A little more life comes back into Anders eyes as he screws up his face before taking a breath and drinks down the rest of the bottle as quickly as he can and reacts the same way Alim did which helps bring him out of his stupor completely. Anders hands Alim back the bottle as his body tries forcing him to vomit up the suppressant. When his body stops trying to force him to vomit he looks at Alim tears once again filling his eyes he takes a shuddering breath before he asks, "Did I do the right thing?"

Alim sighs sadly as he sits down next to Anders pulling the other omega into a hug rubbing his back. Anders wraps his arms around the elf's slim waist and buries his face in Alim's shoulder as he begins to weep.

Alim looks down at the top of Anders' head. He reaches up and starts stroking Anders head as he says, "Yes you did the right thing. You and I both know that tranquility can't be undone,"

Anders pulls back looking at Alim with blood shot, red puffy heartbroken eyes before he says, "But he came back Alim. We could have found some way that made it permanent," Anders pauses and Alim sees the all too familiar guilt enter his eyes but he isn't fast enough to stop Anders from saying, "If I didn't kill him we could have saved him. We could have found a permanent solutions and brought him back,"

Alim shakes his head taking Anders face between his hands as he says, "No Anders. We couldn't have saved him. There is no cure for tranquility I don't know what Justice did to bring Karl back but it wasn't permanent and it would have been cruel to leave him like that. You did the right thing. You saved him,"

"I know," Anders says nodding his head and when Alim lets go of his face he buries it in Alim's shoulder again then in muffled voice continuing, "I just wanted to save someone I loved I failed. I failed to save Karl just like I failed to save Gertrud,"

Alim sighs before he nudges Anders to scoot over enough for them both to lie down on the cot next to Anders. When they are both as comfortable as two large men can be on a cot that is too small for one large man Alim begins rubbing Anders back as he says, "You didn't fail them Anders. You did everything you could to save them but you are just one man,"

"I should have done more," Anders says quietly his voice breaking slightly. Alim's hand rubbing up and down his back which helps him slowly drift off to sleep.

Alim watches Anders as he sleeps and sighs when he realize that there is no way he is going to be able to get out of the bed without waking Anders up so he just relaxes closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep.

Alim feels the last tendrils of consciences slip away as he enters the Fade and hopes he doesn't dream about templars or darkspawn tonight. Once he enters the fade he finds himself in a large ornate building that almost reminds him of a Chantry but there are no statues of Andraste or the blighted sun symbol that has been the sources of many of his nightmares since childhood. He looks down and realizes he is in the finest Tevinter style robes made of the finest Orlesian silk he has seen or felt. They are a deep red, his favorite color, with sliver trim and fit him perfectly like it they were made just for him. He pulls away from admiring his robes when he hears a light laugh behind him. A laugh that sounds suspiciously like Anders but that can't be right Anders hardly ever smiles and he never laughs.

He looks behind him and sees Anders dressed in robes much like his own only they are gold with red trim and he is smiling happily but he isn't looking at him he is looking up at someone behind him but Alim can only look at his friend who is so happy he is practically glowing. It doesn't take Alim long to see the cause of his friends happiness his stomach is swollen with child. Alim sees Anders hand resting protectively on his belly on top of a hand attached to a black clad arm wrapped around Anders waist with a hand. Alim can't help but smile at his his friend who has suffered so much has finally happy that found some happiness with someone. He looks just behind Anders and sees lyrim elf Fenris who is dressed in equally fine all black clothes. He is actually standing up straight so he is at his full height which is several inches taller than Anders. Fenris like Anders isn't looking at him but is looking in Anders eyes. Alim can't stop the jealousy that blooms in his heart when he sees the love and devotion reflected in their eyes. He is not jealous that his friend has boned with the elf he is jealous that his friend has found an alpha who loves him so completely, someone who fills the void that is inside all omega. He takes his eyes off of Anders and his mate to take in the rest of building and realizes that the building is full people. People who are dressed clothes as fine clothes his, Anders and Fenris' and they all looking at him smiling and seem to be happy, well not all of them are happy a few women are crying.

When he hears a woman clear her throat behind him he turns around and jumps a little in surprise when sees the priest. After the surprise wares off and he really looks at the priest he can't believe what he is seeing. She is not looking at him with the hate and disgust he is used to seeing at on the faces of priest and templars but instead is looking at him with kind gentle eyes. The priest smiles brightly at him before she nods her head indicating for him to look down the aisle. Alim looks at the priest not trusting her enough to turn his back on her when he hears Anders gasp and says, "Alim look at her. She looks beautiful,"

Hearing this he finally looks away from the priest and looks down the aisle. It takes him several second to remember how to breathe when he sees Marina walking toward him. She is always the most beautiful woman he has ever seen but with her dressed in the most beautiful snow white wedding gown he has ever seen her beauty is beyond words. As he watches her walks toward him he realizes that the void within him is gone, filled by Marian his soon to be wife, his mate, his other half. He finds that he can't swallow but that doesn't stop the smile that spreads across his face as she gets closer to him. When he sees her smiling at him with all of the love and devotion he feels for her his heart soars. When Hawke steps up next to him then turns and faces him they clasp hands and stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Alim," Marina says her voice soft and gentle as she smiles at him.

"I love you too, Marian," Alim replies in the same soft gentle voice as he returns her smile.

Alim feels something pushes him away from and he has the sensations of falling. As he falls away from Marian she reaches out for him and he watches as she gets smaller and smaller. He is pulled out of his dream and into the waking world when he lands on the cold hard dirt floor. He groans in pain before opening his eyes and sees the top half of Anders face as the younger mage looks down at him with large eyes over the edge of the cot. Anders blinks at him a few times before whisper, "Sorry Alim,"

Alim can't stop the annoyed sigh that escapes his mouth before he sits up and gives Anders a flat look and in an equally flat voice says, "Every time,"

Anders gives Alim his big innocent smile when Alim continues to give him the flat look Anders looks way nervously before jumping off the cot saying, "Time to open the clinic!" as he out of their room into the main area of the clinic the curtain swaying behind him from his quick exit.

Alim growls in annoyance before standing up then dusts himself off muttering under his breath promising himself he will never sleep next to Anders the bed hog again, which he knows is a lie. He walks out into the clinic he hears Anders relieving himself into the chamber pot in their washing area and realizes how full his own bladder is and rushes to the other curtained off area. Once in the bathing area Alim walks quickly over to where Anders is standing reliving himself and unlaces his own trousers thanking the Maker he doesn't wear small as he pulls himself free of his trousers. He can't stop the sigh as he begins relieving himself into the chamber pot. Alim hears Anders finish up then start to take of his coat and shirt followed by Anders working their water pump. Once he finishes he tucks himself away in his trousers and laces them back up. He turns around in time to see Anders pick up the water bucket and head over to their wash basin that is sitting on a crate they use as a counter.

Anders pours about half of the water into the basin then puts the bucket down beside the crate. He heats the water to a comfortable temperature with a quick spell then grabs one of the washrags beside the basin and dunks it in the water soaking it. After ringing out the excess water he begins running the washrag over his arms, neck, face, and torso. Alim steps up next to him and he too begins the process of washing himself. Once they are both satisfied with what they can reach out Alim washes Anders back and after he is finished Anders returns the favor. Ander is the first to grab the soap and work lather on his washrag then hands the bar over to Alim then starts scrubbing his skin clean. Once again once they are both satisfied with what they could reach Anders first washes Alim's back then Alim washes Anders. They rinse out their washrags then dump out the now soapy and dirty water before refilling it with the rest of the water in the bucket. After heating the water they use their washrags to wash of again helping each other with their back then dump the once again dirty and soapy water out before drying off. Both men pull the leather thongs out of their hair before brushing the tangles out of their hair then pull their hair back into their ponytails to keep it out of their faces. Since Anders has shorter hair and got to the brush first he is the first to finish. He puts his coat and shirt back in and walks out of the bathing area and into the main area of the clinic.

A few minutes later Alim follows Anders out into the clinic just in time to sees Anders walk back into the clinic from lighting the lantern. Alim looks at Anders wondering if he is up to opening the clinic today. Alim walks over to the cabinet that holds their food supplies and pulls out some cheese and dried meats then walks over to Anders and hands him their meager breakfast. Both men eat quickly and quietly with Alim continuing to study Anders and Anders pretending not to notice.

"We don't have to open the clinic today Anders," Alim says as Anders starts walking back to the washing area to get water.

Anders stops and looks at Alim without a trace of the grief seemingly gone but Alim knows that's not true. One of the first and hardest lessons that mages in the circle learn is hide their pain completely unless they wanted to become the target of the templars, who pounced on the weak like a cat pounces on a mouse. So he knows Anders is still in a great deal of pain but he is just hiding it.

"No Alim a lot of people need help down here and closing the clinic even for one day could cost a lot of lives," Anders explains proud that his voice didn't broke once. He takes a deep breath then clears his throat before he asks, "Could you take inventory of our medical supplies and medical crafting supplies?"

Alim just nods his head and watches as Anders continues onto the washing area before walking over to supply cabinet. He pulls it open and grabs the sheet of parchment and sharpened charcoal lying at the bottom of the cabinet then starts taking inventory of the medical supplies. He counts then tallies the boxes of bandages, the number of bandages in each box, potions, salves, ingredients and other medicines. After he finishes his counting and tallying he looks over his shoulder when he hears water being poured into the pot on the little stove they use to heat water when they don't want to us their magic. He turns around and looks down at the parchment and as he points to each item they will need to restock he says, "We are going to have to make more bandages soon, as well as more rejuvenation potions, sleeping draughts, oh more of that _it burns when I pee_ potion, uh _my privets itch and burn_ salves, the _my rash is kind of green and smells funny_ salve. The _my rash it changing colors and leaks green stuff_ salve, the _my privets are leaking_ potion and health potions along with a lot of ingredients whose names I am not going to slaughter," He looks up from the parchment and sees Anders with his arms crossed over his chest giving him an annoyed look. Alim blinks at Anders innocently and asks, "What?"

Anders rolls his eyes as he shakes his head before kneeling down next to the stove and beings putting coal into it. After he has enough coal in the stove he lights with a small fire spell. When he sure the fire will keep going he stands up and he starts over toward Alim and the supply cabinet and says, "When are you going to learn the proper names of the potions, salves and diseases?"

Alim scoffs as he steps aside giving Anders the inventory list and says, "Never. I don't need to, you know what they are you always know I'm talking about besides you're the healer not me I don't deal with the patients unless I am the reason they have the patients status or they get rowdy," He gives Anders a cheeky grin which earns him a smacks him in the back of the head before Anders shoos him away. Alim chuckles as turns around and walks toward his normal spot that gives him the prefect view of the clinic and door but slightly obscures him from view of people entering the clinic. He leans against the wall as he watches Anders check over the inventory list one more time than replacing the parchment and charcoal before closing the supply cabinet. Alim watches with mild amusement as scurries around the clinic prepping a few more things before the first patients show up. Alim can't help but feel a little guilty for leaving all of the work to Anders but after nearly getting incinerated by Anders the first few times he tried helping with things around the clinic he learned it is that the healthiest thing for him would be to just to stay the Void out of the way and not to annoyed the other mage.

When their first assistant Melisa, another apostate, arrives she walks into the clinic with a large basket of breads and sweet rolls. Alim can't contain his squeal of joy as he rushes over to her with the enthusiasm of a child receiving a gift on their name day. He quickly reaches into the basket and pulls out a sweet roll and just as quickly takes a large bite of it before Anders can stop him.

"Tank ou," Alim says around the sweet roll in his mouth then rushes back to his spot before Anders can smack him again.

"Blighted elf, those are for our patients," Anders grumbles after Alim before turning to Melisa and says, "Thank you Melisa. You can put the basket over on the table and please start marking anti-infection bandages,"

"Alright Anders," Melisa says as she starts over toward the crafting table before saying over her shoulder, "Alex won't be joining us for a few days. He had to help some _friends_ who are moving,"

Anders nods his head and says, "Alright. I hope the others show up. I have a feeling it is going to be a long day," He goes over to the supply cabinet and helps Melisa get the bandages and health poultices need to make the anti-infection bandages. After placing the supplies on the crafting table he goes back to the cabinet and picks up the inventory list again and begins making a mental list of which herbalists and apothecaries in Kirkwall carry the ingredients he needs to make his salves, potions and poultices and which ingredients he will have to gather himself.

"Alim," Anders calls out as he looks up from the inventory list and glowers at Alim when he tries talking around the sweet roll in his mouth, "Maker Alim! I know you have manners. Don't talk with your mouth full,"

Alim he quickly swallows his mouthful of sweet roll his face turning red from embarrassment before saying, "Sorry,"

Anders just smiles as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head a little then says, "It's alright. Anyway what I was going to say is unless we have a massive influx of patients the supplies should last us another two or three days but I still want to stock up before then,"

"Mmmm," Alim mumbles but has the good graces to look embarrassed when Anders levels a glare at him for speaking with his mouth full again.

Anders just rolls his eyes and sighs before saying, "Most of this stuff I can pick up is sold here in Kirkwall. But a few things that are especially required for the _it burns when I pee_ potions along with a few others are on Sundermount. So Melisa, do you think you and the others could watch the clinic tomorrow?"

Melisa turns around and smiles at Anders and says, "Of course. The people don't trust us as much as they do you but it shouldn't be a problem,"

Anders nods his head before he says, "Remember to listen for the signals from the look outs. If you hear their signal that means the Darktowners have finally betrayed us and you and the other have to get out,"

Melisa nods her head she wants to tell him that the people of Darktown sing their praise for all the people they helped especially Anders. Void four people have been killed protecting their location and a lot more have been seriously hurt by the templars but still haven't given up any information on them. She had been fortunate and had never been part of the circle, a lifelong apostate thanks in no small part to her mother who is a mage from Tevinter. Her mother never disgusted why she left Tevinter but Melisa knows it was bad and that is it. She sighs and goes back to making the Anti-infection bandages.

Anders looks at Alim with an all too pleased smile on his face as he asks, "So we go to Sundermount tomorrow after we buy what we can here,"

"Oh yay," Alim says flatly as he crosses his arms over his chest but is still mindful of the rest of his sweet roll before continuing, "Just what we need. To deal with that stuck up bunch of snobs," Alim glares at Anders with the other mage chuckles as he makes his way over to Melisa to help her make the bandages and the elf mutters, "I hate the blighted Dalish,"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carver glares at Marian's back as she apologizes to the third person she bumped into in the last half hour. When she narrowly avoids running into a fourth person Carver can't take it anymore and storms up to Marian grabbing her arm just above the elbow and growls out, "What is wrong with you? Get your head out of the clouds,"

Marian blinks a few times as if coming out of a daydream before she smiles wistfully at her brother she says, "I had the strangest but the most wonderful dream last night,"

Carver's face turns bright red and lets go of Hawke's arm and steps quick back from her shaking his head as he says, "Don't share it. Maker, please don't share,"

Hawke rolls her eyes at Carver before shaking her head as she crosses her arms over her chest as she says, "Maker Carver. It wasn't that kind of dream. Besides I wasn't planning on sharing it," Hawke begins walks through Lowtown again and under her breath says, "It something that is only mine," Then louder she calls out over her shoulder, "Come on lets head down to Darktown, I want to talk to Anders and Alim about joining us on our trek up Sundermount,"

Carver rolls his eyes at his older sister before he looks over at Bethany in question and he points at their sister retreating back. Bethany just shrugs her shoulders before she follows their older sister. As they follow Marian down the stairs Bethany looks back at Carver and asks, "So she actually likes someone? Is that why she locker herself in the bedroom with mother for so long the other night,"

"Surprisingly yes and yes that is why she locked herself in the bedroom with mother. No doubt grilling her about how she knew father was the one. Anyway she couldn't stop staring at the elf and when we left the clinic the first time she was practically skipped through Darktown and Lowtown. I think that is the only thing that kept the gangs off us that day," Carver explains with a sour look on his face but Bethany can't help up giggle. Marian always has had men and women chasing after her with their tongues wagging but she never gave them the time of day. Bethany can't help but laugh when she remembers one of the few festivals in Lothering when Marian was fourteen and a couple of boys got a little fresh and she had beaten them all to within an inch of their lives.

Mother had been furious and yelled a Marian for over an hour about her unlady like behavior then grounded her for a month. Though after mother had gone to bed father had woken Marian up and told her that he was proud of her and never to take any kind of crap from anyone least of all hormonal teenage boys. Then immediately made her promise never to tell mother about the conversation and if she somehow found out he would deny it to the grave. Bethany is pulled out of her memory with a jump when Marian grabs her arm so hard she is sure she is going to have hand shaped burse on her arm as her sister lets lose the girliest squeal she has ever heard it's so loud she almost misses Fenris' growl of anger behind her. She turns her head to look at her sister and barely able to suppress her gasp of surprise at seeing Marian's eyes are shining with a happiness and a dazzling smile on her face that she hasn't seen since their father died. Bethany watches as Marian bounces on the balls of her feet in excitement as she rapidly scans the crowd of the bazar looking for someone, probably Alim. Bethany pulls eyes away from her sister when she hears Fenris growl behind her again and turns her head as far as she can to see the perpetually angry elf. She can only look at Fenris out of the corner of her eye with Marian's death grip on her arm preventing her from moving her body to look at Fenris who like Marian is scanning the crowded bazar but the look on his face is anything but happy, in fact he looks even angrier than usual.

She looks away from Fenris and back at Marian when she gasps and whispers, "There he is," Somehow the smile on her face has gotten bigger and brighter than before as she stares off into the bazar. She follows Marian's line of sight and sees the reason for her sister's reaction, two of the best looking men she has ever seen browsing the stall of the best herbalist in Kirkwall. One of the men is a tall red hair elf, almost as tall as Fenris who is facing the crowd scanning it for danger while the second man a tall blond human brows the stall and when he isn't apparently haggling with herbalist he looks at the elf and says something she is too far away to hear. They must be the two mages Marian and Carver told her about the other day, the two apostates running a free clinic in Darktown. She looks back at them and her heart breaks for the blond man, even this far away she see the pain in his eyes he must still upset about everything that had happened a few nights ago.

Marian turns toward Bethany and asks, "How are my teeth?" Before bearing all of her teeth but before Bethany could answer she blurts out, "How's my breath?" stepping close to Bethany opening her mouth wide and huffs a big breath in her face.

"Maker! Marian your teeth and breath are fine," Bethany says as she takes half a step away from her sister with a shake of her head. Bethany rolls her eyes as she watches Marian as she straightened and rearranged her armor and runs her hands throw her hair a few times straightening it. When Bethany hears two separate groaning grumbles behind her, she turns her head to look at Carver and Fenris. Carver has his massive arms crossed across his chest glowering at either Marian or the mages, Bethany can't tell while Fenris looks like he has been constipated for a month and has eaten nothing but lemons for a year.

Marian turns slowly around giving them an annoyed glare at her friend and brother and says, "You two shut up. We were going to talk to them about coming with us to Sundermount this just saves us a tip to Darktown,"

Fenris and Carver start to protest but stops when Marian raises her hand and her annoyed glare turns hard as she says, "We don't know what we are going to find up there. It is always a good idea to have an extra healer especially a spirit healer and you have both seen how powerful a battle mage Alim is," Marian levels a hard glare solely on Fenris and in a low cold hard voice says, "Not a single word,"

Fenris glares back at Marian who has already turned on her heel and started toward the two mages. Fenris growls and grumbles under his voice, that he should leave her to deal with the vipers, but he doesn't leave. He tells himself it is because Hawke doesn't realize the danger mages pose, that they are all power hungry monster waiting to happen. It has absolutely nothing to do with the blond mage and a small part of him that is wants to be near the mage, that traitorous little part of him that he has been trying to crush since he met the mage, it has nothing at all to do with that. Fenris pulls himself out of his thoughts with an annoyed huff as he starts to follow after Marian but stops and stares at her in shock when he realizes that she isn't walking toward the mages she is skipping toward the mage. He looks over at Caver and sees the look of abject horror on his face as he watches his sister skip toward the mage before the younger man mutters,

"Maker help me she's completely lost her mind,"

Fenris can't help but agree with Carver but then shutter as he thinks she isn't the only who has lost their mind as the ghost of the thrill lingers on his nerves reminding how being the mage near affected not only his body but his mind, his unnatural desire to hold and protect that cursed viper. Just as before he tries to quickly smash the physical and emotional excitement and desire to protect the mage but it is still there at the back of his mind still affecting him and he for his weakness hates himself and the mage for exploiting that weakness. Perhaps bringing them along with them to Sundermount then he can corner the mage and find out what that mage did to him and make him undo it. Even if the mage doesn't remove whatever spell the mage put on him, he could just kill the viper that should end the whatever spell the mage put on him it doesn't matter how it is done either way he will be free of the mage and his foul magic.

Alim is scanning the crowd for danger but stops when he feels his heart skips a beat and electricity dance across his nerves letting him know that Marian is near. He stands up straighter and starts scanning the crowd for her. Alim stops his search for a moment and smirks when he hears Anders drop the bottle of whatever was in his hand as he curses and mutters something about bigoted narrow minded elves. Alim rolls his eyes at Anders since the other mages is just as bigoted and narrow minded as the elf. Alim sighs in annoyance when Anders looks around looking for the best escape route. Apparently having found what he was looking for he starts to try and sneak away but is stopped when Alim reaches out and grabs Anders just above the elbow to stop him. Anders whips around and glares at him as he snaps out,

"We have to go,"

Alim shakes his head and says, "No let's find out what they want,"

Anders snarls at him and in a whispered hiss says, "What they want? They want to turn us in! We can't trust them Alim! They _WILL_ betray us,"

Alim rolls his eyes and says, "No they won't Anders. I'll tell you what let's just hear her out and if we don't like what she has to say we can tell her we're busy," Alim pauses and gives Anders his most charming smile which only gets him a frown from the other mages as he shakes his head. He starts to open his mouth but is cut off by sheepish looking Alim who says, "Besides I already promised her we would help her anytime she asked,"

Anders frown quickly turns into an angry glare as his face turns red and his body begins to fury. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to start yelling at Alim for his stupidity but is cut off by when the Hawke woman calls out an enthusiastic greeting as she waves at them smiling. Anders can't help but think that vipers smile at you just before they bite you.

Alim turns away from Anders and smiles at Marian as he returns wave saying, "Hello Marian. How are you today?"

Marian somehow manages to drop the bright smile from her face long enough to say, "I'm doing good. How are you?"

Alim also forces the smile off his face to answer Marian, "We are doing fine. We were just doing a little shopping. What are you doing here?"

Marian reaches up and begins gently pulling her a small chunk of hair before saying, "We were actually on our way to Darktown to see you two," She pauses as she lets go of her hair and looks around the crowed bazar before continuing, "Would like to join us at the Hanged Man where we can talk?" She gets two simultaneously answers,

"Yes," "No,"

Alim and Anders glare at each other fighting a silent battle of wills while Marian and the others watch on quietly waiting to see what they are going to do.

Anders continues to glares at Alim as he growls out through gritted teeth, "We still have herbs to buy and have donations to pick up at Lirene's shop, iAlim/i,"

Alim glares right back and growls back through gritted teeth, "It won't hurt to find out what she wants to talk us about, iAnders/i,"

Marian looks between the two men as they continue to glare at each other angrily. She takes a deep breath before she steps between the omegas pushing them apart as she says, "We can join you on your errands and once you're done we can go to the Hanged Man have a pint and talk about the job,"

Alim smiles at Marian and before Anders can answer Alim says, "That's a great idea. Especially since we are on the last items on our list,"

Anders just glares at Alim for a moment he humph's and turns back to the herbalist and starts haggling over the price of some Spindleweed pointedly ignoring the people behind him. As he continues to haggle over the price and amount of Spindleweed he could hear the Hawke woman and Alim talking.

"Anders stop sulking for a second and turn around," Alim says at his friend's back the other mage shoulders tense up for a few seconds before he turns around to look at Alim, the Hawke woman and her little group followers. He sees the girl who looks a little like the Hawke woman and her twit of a brother.

Alim smiles at Anders who only glowers in return. Alim sighs in annoyance before he says, "This is Bethany Hawke. Marian's little sister and Carver's twin,"

Anders regards the beautiful young woman standing beside Alim and the Hawke woman. She was young maybe eighteen maybe nineteen summers if he really wanted to pushes it. She is wearing a dress with chain mail, leggings, what look like sensible comfortable leather boots and a staff on her back that was topped with a naked woman, Andraste perhaps. He finds himself praying she never winds up in the circle he knows what happens to beautiful men and women in the circle. Within her first half hour of being in the circle she will have had no less than three templars inside her. If she was lucky a templar of rank would take a liking to her and claim her within her first year in the circle if not then she would be passed around like an like a party favor until the was nothing left inside but the wish to die.

He gives her his most charming smile as he reaches out taking her hand in his hand bows slightly as he kisses her knuckles. He stands up from the slight bow giving her his most charming smile before he says, "A rose among vipers. I am pleased to make your acquaintances," When the girl blushes and looks away with a giggle his smile to brighten in manly pride that he can still get this reaction out of someone.

Fenris can't stop the growl that escapes him when he sees the mage kiss Bethany's hand and the bright smile that spreads across his mages face. Venhedis he did it again. The mage is not his nor did he belong to that or any other mage but that doesn't stop the jealousy that blooms in his chest. When Carver looks at him he just glares at the alpha before the younger man rolls his eyes and turns back around.

When Anders hears the elven alpha let lose a possessive growl he can't stop pang of jealousy. He doesn't understand why he should be jealous if the alpha has his eye on the girl or not. He is a mundane and mundane can't be trusted Sebastian taught him that. So he pushes the feeling aside and lets go of her hand and says, "I would love to chat with such a lovely young lady as yourself but I really need to get herbs for the clinic. This vender is the best and his prices show it so I need to convince him to part with some of his product at more reasonable price,"

Anders eye twitches when he hears the herbalist scoff, "Not bloody likely,"

Bethany can't stop as the blush burns bright on her face or stop the large bright smile that spreads across her face. When Anders starts to turn around she taps his shoulder and waits for him to turn around to face her. Though when he does look at her she can't quiet look him the face and looks at the ground her blushing from the tip of her chin to her roots before saying, "I am very good at haggling Anders. I…I could help you,"

Anders smiles at the little mage in front of him and says, "Your help would be much appreciated," Anders can't stop the chuckle when Bethany beams at him for a second before looking at the ground blushing even brighter than before. Anders can't help but think she is even more beautiful when she blushes. Anders turns back around and walks back to the vendor and hears Bethany follows him. As Anders and Bethany haggle with the herbalist he can almost forget about the people behind him until he hears the Hawke woman say Karl's name and it takes all of his self-control not to turn around and shoot lighting at her or at the very least curse her out for even saying Karl's name. After he and Bethany are able to get the most reasonable price for the Spindleweed and other herbs. The dried and fresh herbs and weeds are wrapped in cloth and tied closed with twine. They put the wrapped packages into his bag before he turns around to face the people behind him. He makes a point of only looking at Alim as he says, "Let's get Lirene's so we can pick up the donations," He starts walking toward Lirene's shop without waiting for a reply from Alim or the others.

Alim sighs again as he watches Anders walk through crowded bazar for a few seconds before he follows after his friend. He wishes he could convince the other mage that not all mundane where like Sebastian, Greagoir or Anders' parents. He knows and understands that not all mundane and templars are bad, in fact he lost count of how many templars protected him and others from their fellow templars in the circle with wanting or expecting anything in return for the protection. Nate and the others wardens had tried protecting from the templar-wardens but the replacement commander made all but impossible. The bastard always made sure to send them away on mission as much as possible leaving him vulnerable to the templars attacks. He feels Justice stirring inside of him as he remembers how the commander manipulated his friends' rotations so that Alim would be unguarded and free for his templars to torment the elf. Alim stamps Justice down with the reminder that there had been several templars-wardens who had tried helping him, tired protecting him even though they knew that it would get them severally punished and yet they still did it. Several even lost their lives when the replacement commander sent them on suicide mission as punishment.

He can't stop the slight shudder that runs through his body as he remembers the unpleasant memory of his bonding to Rolan. The replacement commander had sent most of his friends away on various missions either to the Deep roads or as far as he could while keep them in Ferelden. He then had taken Alim's heat suppressant away before he had him locked in the dungeon and allowed his lackeys to do anything they wanted to him. Rolan was his most frequent visitor taking sick pleasure from his pain and fear all the while watching for his heat the way a hungry predator eyed a wounded animal.

Several of the templars who had a sudden attack of conscience and tried giving him his heat suppressant only to be beaten badly and put in the cells next to Alim so they could have a front row seat to the elf's humiliation.

He remembers very little after his heat started spreading liquid fire through his body. Rolan had wanted a bond to form between them so he would have more influence and control over Alim, he also hated sharing. He had tried riding out his heat the first day or so but couldn't take the pain and he end up begging Rolan to take him. To give him some relief from the pain of his heat. He vaguely remembers being pinned face first to ground and being taken roughly by Roland. He knows the templars in the next cell yelling something but he didn't understand what they were saying, he was just grateful to be for the relief that being mated with brought. After he heat ended he woke up with Rolan in his mind and body he screamed and cried as he tried getting away from the templar only to be pinned to the ground and taken again while he was fully aware of what was going on. That was the first time he had screamed, cried and begged while being raped since his virginity had been stolen from him in a linen closet.

The next three months had been some of the worst in his life. Rolan constantly using the threat of telling the Chantry about their bond to make Alim do what he wanted and to keep him from running. Being taken in front of his friends and fellow wardens but they couldn't to do anything to stop it with Rolan using the threat of going to the Chantry about their bond. Alim could have probably dealt with the abuse, after all he spent the majority of his live dealing with abuse from templars and clergy but the last straw had been when they found out that Alim was with child. Rolan didn't want children especially elf-blooded children that could be mages so he and his lackeys had beaten Alim to a bloody pulp killing the unborn child. After Alim healed physically he ran from the Wardens not caring if he lived or died not after he lost yet another child. He couldn't take it anymore especially when he felt Rolan's joy at the death of their unborn child. He even though he knows that Rolan is dead now and that he would probably be safe in the wardens again but he could never go back to them, to many painful memories.

Anders smiles at Lirene as he walks into her shop she gives him a tired smile in return as she waves them over to the counter before she turns to one of the other women, her daughter if Anders remember correctly, working behind the counter and tells her to take over for her for a few moments. She walks out from behind the counter and starts toward the hallway. Anders follows her down the hall as she leads them to the room where all of the supplies donated to the clinic are kept.

When Lirene gets to the door she looks back to ask Anders a question and jumps in surprise when she notices the woman who came in asking about Alim the other day, along with a small group of people, had followed the two mages. She looks at Anders for answers who gives her is most charming smile as says,

"They're fine," When she nods her head then turns around to open the door he glares over his shoulder that silently tells the Hawke siblings and Fenris not to make a liar out of him or there would be dire consequences. When Anders is satisfied they got the message he turns back around and follows Lirene into the room and heads straight for the box of donated sheets. As he starts sorting through them he looks up at Alim and realizes he isn't really here with them he is lost in a memory most likely an unpleasant one if his pale face and clenched fist are any indication. He puts down the sheet he was inspecting before walking cautiously over to the elf. When Alim doesn't react to his presents or when he waves a hand in front of his face before he lets out a sigh of defeat. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to prepare himself for potential punch or lightning bolt before he reaches out and gently places his hand on Alim's shoulder giving him a little shake as he calls out his name. Alim jumps a little before blinking his eyes a few times as he is pulled from his memories. He turns his head and looks at Anders for a few seconds before giving his friend a small smiles in thanks before walking over to the box of donated bedding. Anders wants to ask Alim what he remembered but he learned long ago when to let go and when to pester Alim and right now is time for him let it go.

Hawke starts to open her mouth to ask Alim what's wrong but stops when Anders gives her a warning glares before going over to help Alim sort through the sheets. Separating them and placing them into two separate bags one for bedding and the other to be made into bandages.

Carver glares at elven mage's back not liking the fact that his sister is smitten with the possessed mage and wants to discredit him any and every way he can. So in a snide condescending voice he asks, "Aren't you going to leave any for other people who need them?"

Lirene glares at the large young alpha from beside the door placing her hands on her hips and in a chiding voice says, "Everything in this room has been donated specifically to the clinic including those sheets,"

Carver has the good grace to look embarrassed as he shifts nervously from one foot to another as he looks away from the glaring woman but he doesn't miss the smirk on the human mage's face as he continues sorting through the sheets. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't think he could survive anymore embarrassment he would have called the mage out. So he just looks at the ground as he cross his arms over his chest and sulks as he scoffs the ground with his foot.

After separating the sheets into two bags one for the beds in the clinic and the other to make bandages with Anders ties the bag of sheets for the beds shut with a piece of string while Alim ties the other bag shut with a knot. After both bags are closed and set back in the box he starts looking through the other boxes to see what else has been donated. One small box has several different sized bottles of grain alcohol donated by several distilleries in and around Kirkwall that will be great for disinfectant. In the same box there several bunches of horse hair tied together with ribbons which will be used for stitches but they would have to be sterilized first. The next box is slightly larger than the box with the grain alcohol has two dozen empty bottles that could be used for potions and salves. The next box the same size as the empty bottles has several jars of honey to keep wounds from getting infected and salt to draw out wounds that have already been infected. After he finishes looking through the boxes and making his mental inventory of everything he turns to face Lirene giving her another charming smile before he says, "There's more here than there was last time. Thank you Lirene,"

Lirene blushes a little before saying, "There is no need for thanks. You are doing the refugees and the poor of this Maker forsaken city a great services. I'll have all of the supplies delivered to the clinic for you,"

Anders just gives her another charming smile before he starts out of the room. He hears the group slowly follow him out of the room and through the shop. Once they are on the street and far enough away from the shop not to block anyone from getting in he turns around and faces the Hawke woman and her group then says, "All done now…" the rest of what he is going to say is cut off by a smiling Marian who says,

"Good then you can join us at the Hanged Man for a few drinks as you listen to our proposition,"

Alim smiles at Marian and before Anders can protest says, "We'd love to. Come on Anders,"

Anders glares at the elf but Alim just ignores him as he and the other start walking out into the bazar again. Anders lets out a huff of breath before he starts grumbles while he follows the group the entire time glaring at Alim's back as the elven mage talks with the Hawke woman.

Bethany looks over her shoulder and sees Anders walking several feet behind them not looking to happy so she slows down until she is walking beside him. She wrings her hands as tries to think of how to put her question without sounding rude or insensitive.

Anders looks down at Bethany and sees she wants to say something but doesn't know how to say it so he takes pity on her. He gives her another charming smile before he asks, "What's on your mind Bethany?"

Bethany bites her lip as she continues to wring her hands for several more seconds then drops her hand to her side before nodding her head mostly to herself. She takes a deep breath then clearing her throat before she finally asks, "You were in the circle, right?" She realizes that she should have just kept her question to herself as the emotion drain from the older omega's face becomes cold and hard his eyes look like two cold amber. He looks away from her and stares forward his voice just as cold and hard as his face as he says,

"Yes,"

Bethany begins wring her hands again trying to gather enough courage to continue speaking. After a few moments she takes deep breath and in a low voice says, "So, you were in the Circle and ran away. I don't know if I'd be brave enough to do that,"

Anders face softens a little as looks down at her again his eyes now look like warm honey, that anyone could happily get lost in for days, Bethany blushes at this thought and looks away from him and almost misses what he says, "You've been an apostate your whole life,"

Bethany looks up at Anders as she nods her head before replying, "Exactly. It was never anything I had to work for," Once again she had put her foot in her mouth when his eyes start to become cold again and quickly adds, "Other people always took the risks, to keep me free,"

Anders shakes his head sighs at her like one would a child who just said something stupid. She starts to get angry but before she can yell at him he begins talking in a soft sad voice, "You should be grateful that you have people that love you enough to take risks to keep you free,"

Anders looks away from her as remembers the day his magic manifested and can't stop himself from speaking, "They protect you because they love you. You should be happy about that. My father almost beat me to death and he would have killed me if my mother hadn't stopped him. You have no idea how lucky you are to have a family that loves you and wants to protect and keep you free. So stop being a selfish little girl and throwing their love back in their faces,"

Bethany eyes and nose burns as her eyes blur with tears as her breath hitches in her throat. She blinks her eyes and the tears escape then roll down her cheeks and when sight clears she has to immediately look away from Anders unable to take the look of utter pain on the older omega's face. As she looks at the ground she notices that they had stopped walking. Bethany swallows thickly then in a small thick voice says, "I'm not being selfish and I do love them. It would be best for everyone. They wouldn't have to hide anymore. I wouldn't have to hide what I am. I could use my…talents without worry and be…protected,"

Anders looks down at the girl in disbelief. She really must have been sheltered to be this naïve. He shakes his head again and says, "I didn't have to hide what I was but I had to hide from templars. I had to hide so they couldn't force me into their beds or some convenient nock and cranny. There is something you have to understand templars have total and complete control over you over every aspect of your life from what talents you use and to the people you speak to. If you read the wrong book, talk to the wrong person, use your talents without permission and you will be punished severally," Anders voice cracks as memories of when he and Karl finally got caught come unbidden. His eyes burn with tears remembering how it felt when he was ripped out of Karl's arms and how it felt when the older mage refused to let go of him screaming at the templars that he was the one who seduced Anders, begging them not to punish the younger mage not that it mattered, they had been tortured for two days before Karl was transferred to Kirkwall.

After getting his emotions back under control he stops and looks into an alley making sure it is that it is clear before walking into the alleyway and motions over his shoulder to Bethany to follow him. When he hears her follow him without hesitation he shakes his head, he is going to have to have a serious talk with her about trusting people so quickly but that is for another time right now he has to make her open her eyes. When he is sure they won't be over heard he turns around and faces her again and says, "Bethany I know you must think the Circle is someplace wonderful a safe haven for mages to live peacefully and use their gifts openly but it's not. It is a living nightmare for and your family that is if the templars don't kill them for harboring an apostate. If you're lucky you will actually get to the Gallows before the templars start passing you around until you have no voice or tears left and if you still have a voice by the time the put you into quarantine you will beg anyone and everyone who walks by or "visits" you in your cell to kill you,"

He can see the hurt and anger in Bethany's eyes but he is doing his best to spare her from making a horrible mistake. Though she doesn't seem to think it is such a mistake in fact she seems to think just the opposite; that in doing this she is protecting her family. He can't say he completely understands what she is feeling after all Anders has never known a mundane he could trust, who would give up so much to protect him, not even his family. Anders sighs sadly when she turns away from him her shoulders shaking as she cries and he realizes he hurt her more than he meant to or maybe he had wanted to hurt her enough to make her cry out of his own jealousy. Jealously over the fact that her family loves her so much that they made such sacrifices to keep her safe and give her a happy life while his family throw him away. Anders walks up to her and gently places his hand on her shoulder in a silent apology before he says, "We should get going,"

Bethany unable to find her voice can only nods her head in reply. She silently watches Anders as walks around her and out of the alleyway. She watches him until he is at the mouth of the alleyway before following Anders out slowly feeling. She keeps half an eye on Anders back while looking at the ground as emotions rage around inside her confusion, anger, hurt and even nostalgia all fighting for dominance. Everything he said brought up memories of the arguments with her father when she was younger. Her father would get as just as angry as Anders if not more so, in fact that is the only time she ever remember her father yelling. This had been the source of many off their arguments and debates through her early adolescents. She takes her eyes off of Anders back and just looks at the ground as she starts to lag behind Anders really thinking about what he said and how it almost parroted her father's own words.

When Anders no longer feels Bethany's presences behind him panic fills him. He quickly turns around him and releases a breath he didn't know he was holding when he sees her several paces behind him walking slowly looking at the ground hurt clear on her face. Anders sighs as guilt floods him perhaps he was too harsh on her. She is just a naïve girl that is just trying to find the best way to protect her family and to stop being a burden on them. Foolish girl doesn't seem to understand that her family wants to protect her that she isn't a burden. He wants to go back and apologize to her but he has a feeling that if he did it would make everything he said to her null and void in her mind and he couldn't risk that. He walks up to her and places an arm around her shoulder and gives her a little squeeze. She looks up at him with tears still in her eyes and he gives her a small smile before pulling out a handkerchief and hands it to her. She takes it with a small watery thank you before wiping her face. After she wipes the tears from her face she hands the handkerchief back to him with another thank you. He smiles at her again before taking the handkerchief from her and puts it back in his pocket. He gives her another squeeze before he starts following Alim and the others who just entered a building with a large wooden man with a hood over his head hanging upside down by one ankle over the door. He had always wondered about the strange sign whenever they pasted the building and now he knows it is the Hanged Man tavern. Anders can't help but chuckle a little at the obvious answers.

Anders looks back down at Bethany and his resolve not to apologize to her crumbles a little but not completely. He has to comfort her somehow but still stay firm in his resolve so he quietly says, "I know what I said was cruel but you need to understand that you are not a burden on your family. They protect you because they love you and to talk about going to the circle is like a slap to the face,"

Bethany stops walking as she shakes her head as more tears come to her eyes and she looks up into Anders kind compassionate eyes and watery voice says, "Protecting me could get them killed,"

He gives her a small sad smile as he squeezes her shoulders again before he starts walking and leading her toward the Hanged Man again he begins talking in low voice so only she could hear, "I understand your fear but do you think they could only die protect your from templars? Besides that you have no idea what is like to lose a child. To watch them be dragged away from you and never be allowed to see them again, or hold them," Anders stops talking as his voice cracks and tears come to his eyes. He clears his throat and blinks his eyes several times to clear the tears from his eyes.

Bethany's anger starts to rise again and she starts to yell at Anders until she hears his voice crack and when she looks up at the older mage she sees the look of unabashed pain and lose that anything she was going to say is completely forgotten. The kind of lose she sees in his eyes is a lose she couldn't even been begin to comprehend. Unable to stand the pain in his eyes anymore she looks away from him and leans into him as they walk the rest of the way to Hanged Man in silence.

When walk into the Hanged Man Bethany is jerked to as stop when Anders stops suddenly as he stiffen slightly next to her. She jerks her head up to look up at him ready to chew him out for nearly giving her whiplash but stops as when she sees him looking around the room nervously. She takes pity on him and puts her arm around his waist and gives him a light comforting squeeze as she says, "They are most likely in Varric's suite. Follow me,"

She lets go of him then steps out of his embrace and starts across the bar room toward the stairs. She pauses long enough to make sure he is following her before continuing making her way quickly across the room and up the stairs. She slows down on the steps to listens for Anders footsteps and when she hears him following her she jogs up the rest of the stairs then walks across the short distance across the hall to Varric's suite. When she walks in the door Marina looks up at her worry etched on her face and when her sister opens her mouth most likely to ask Bethany what wrong but stops when Bethany raises her hand and shakes her head. Marian gives frowns at her but nods her head as she sits back in her chair. Bethany looks over her shoulder once more to see Anders standing just beyond the doorway looking around at the group of people. She smiles at him and waves him in before walking over to table and takers her seat next to Caver once she is seated she grabs the mug that had been placed on the table for her.

Caver leans toward her as he looks at her face and balls his hands in his fist as he asks, "Have you been crying?"

Anders takes a deep steading breath before he walks past the threshold of the door and into the room he ignores the looks he gets from everyone as he makes his way to the table as he takes his seat next to Alim. He sees a pint of ale on the table before him but he doesn't touch it. He learned never to drink anything you didn't see being poured yourself after he had been drugged by some farmers in some backwater tavern then spent the next two months and two heat cycles getting fucked by every farmer and farm hand in the little village until he was found by the templars. That is the first and only time he had ever been happy to see templars but that happiness didn't last long. The first night on the road every templar took him and continued to pass him around the entire trip back to the tower. Anders is thankfully pulled from his less than pleasant memory by the sound of chair legs screeching across the floor before it falls back and bangs loudly on the ground. He looks up and sees the Hawke woman's brother, Carver, standing by the table and slams his hands on the table screaming, "MAGE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!"

Anders starts build to call a spirit bolt to his hand to shot hit Carver with but releases the spell when Bethany jumps up from her chair mirroring twin actions right down to slamming her hand on the table as she yells, "He didn't do a damn thing to me Carver! I asked him a question and he answered it. The answer was upsetting but that isn't his fault so back off!"

Caver looks at his twin in shock and more than a little hurt by her blow up. For as long as he can remember she had never yelled at him or anyone else for anything except for their father. Marian on the other hand beams at her little sister with a proud bright smile on her face. She has never been more proud of her sister for as long as she can remember Bethany has always allowed herself to be pushed and shoved around by people ever since her magic manifested always afraid of losing control. Marian looks at Anders who is looking at Bethany with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on his face. Maker she wants to hug the mage for whatever he said to her baby sister but has a feeling that it wouldn't be appreciated and may get her zapped.

Bethany realizes that everyone is looking at her and she blushes from her chin to her hair line. She rights her chair and sits down quietly looking down to at the table allowing her hair to create a curtain between her face and the rest of the room to hide the small smiles on her face. For the first time in her life since her magic manifested she feels like she is in complete control of herself and her life. Caver on the other hand he looks like he just ate a dragon turd he growls in anger and embarrassment before turning around and rights his chair before he plops down in the chair crossing his arms over his chest as glaring at the table pouting.

Alim smirks as he watches the people around the table in amusement, he has a feeling he is going to like this group of people. He reaches out and grabs his tankard before taking another drink from possibly the worst tasting ale he has ever had before he turns in his seat slightly to look at Marian and asks, "You wanted to talk to us about something?"

Marian turns her head to look at Alim and can't stop the stupid smile that spreads across her face anytime she sees or even thinks about the elf. She opens her mouth to answer only to find her mouth has suddenly gone dry. She looks away from Alim long enough to grabs her tankard ale and takes a deep drink of her ale to wet her mouth enough to speak again. She looks back at Alim and says, "We were heading up to Sundermount to fulfill a promise I made and I was hoping you and Anders would join us,"

Alim beams at Marian and quickly says, "Of course! We were heading up there ourselves to gather herbs so we would be happy to join you,"

Anders glares at Alim and hisses out, "We would?"

Alim just rolls his eyes and says, "Yes we would. The more people with us the better chance of surviving if there is more than just the two of us and we are attacked,"

Anders opens and closes his mouth several times as he tries to think up reasons why going with the Hawke woman wouldn't be a good idea but after a minute he can't think of anything. He finally just closes his mouth as he slumps in his chair as he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts like a child.

Marian looks between Anders and Carver then has to bit her lip to keep from laughing at the fact that Anders and her Brother are mirroring each other. She takes a several deep breaths to get the urge to laugh under control before she looks away from the two men and says, "So who wants to come with us?"

Fenris jumps up from his chair pointing at Alim and Anders as he says, "You can't possibly think it is a good idea to go up a mountain with two vipers?!"

Marian stands up from her chair and leans on the table as she levels a hard glare on Fenris and in angry hiss says, "My _SISTER_ is a mage if you haven't forgotten, Fenris,"

Fenris shake his head at Marian before he points at Bethany and says, "She is different. She has control and realizes the danger she is to everyone around her. These two do not! That one," Fenris points an accusatory finger at Alim, "Is an abomination," Fenris then moves his finger to point at Anders as he continues, "and that one cast some kind of spell on me,"

Alim jumps up from his chair knocking it backward on to the ground with a loud crash glares at Fenris as his eyes flash incandescent blue for a second before turning back to their natural dark blue and growls out, "Say that bit about me again except a little louder. I don't think the royals in Starkhaven heard you,"

Anders scoffs as he levels a glare at Fenris as he scoffs, "I put no spell on you elf. Why would I?"

Fenris takes his eyes off of Alim as he glares back at Anders as he growls, "Who knows what goes on in the heads of mages. Perhaps you want to control me for the lyrim Danarius embedded in me,"

Anders snorts at Fenris as he stands from the chair and places both of his hands on the table top leaning forward and says, "I want nothing to do with your lyrim Bloody elf," Anders pushes himself off the table and faces Alim while pointing at Fenris as he says, "Alim I told yo…"

"Enough Anders," Alim yells causing Anders to jump and look at the other omega shock. Alim grits his teeth before continuing in a comfortable voice, "We have been over this more times than I can count Anders and I wouldn't listen to it anymore. Not all mundane are waiting to turn us over to the templars. Now we are joining Marian whoever else decides to join us on our trip up Sundermount and you will not complain. Am I clear?" Alim finishes the tone in his voice letting Anders know he will not broker any arguments.

Anders glares at Alim for a few seconds before he once again crosses his arms over his chest as he slumps in his chair and pouts like a scolded child before grumbling, "Yes,"

Alim watches Anders for a few seconds before he nods his head satisfied that Anders isn't going to argue anymore he looks at Marian and smiles apologetically before he says, "We need to drop off the supplies we bought today in the market as well as leave some instructions with our assistance and gather our gear for the trek up Sundermount. We will meet you at the West Gates of Kirkwall. Will that work for you?"

Marian smiles and barely stops herself from jumping and clapping her hands like a child before she says, "Yes that will work. I have to decide to take with me and get we have to get our own gear together. See you in about an hour,"

Alim smiles at her again as he says, "See you in about an hour then. I look forward to our tip up Sundermount," The then grabs his tankard and downs the rest of his ale.

Anders huffs and stands up from the table and starts toward the door without a word to the others in the room but stops when he hears Alim say his name with a slightly raised voice. Anders turns and glares at Alim for a second before the elf just raises an eye brow at him and Anders huffs again before he looks at the group of people and through gritted teeth says, "It was a pleasure meeting you all and I look forward to our trip up Sundermount,"

Alim sighs as he watches Anders turn on his heel and storm out of the room before he faces the group and says, "I have to apologize for Anders again. Like I said before he has suffered greatly and it has made it hard for him to…"

Alim is cut off when Fenris slams his metal enchased fist on the table and as he lets out a rage filled roar, "MAGES KNOW NOTHING OF SUFFERING! YOU LIVE IN COMFORT AND SAFTY IN YOUR CIRCLES AND CALL IT PRISON! YOU KNOW NO HARDSHIPS NOR PAIN BEYOND WHAT YOUR OWN STUPIDTIY AND GREED GAIN YOU!"

Alim closes his eyes and balls his hands into fist as Justices tries to surge forward with his anger. Lightning crawled down his arm his arm and jumped off to the floor filling the room with the smell of ozone and burning wood as the lightning singe the floor. Fenris snarls at Alim as he crouches and puts his hand on the handle of his sword waiting for Alim to attack him. Carver and Bethany step back from the stand up from their seats and take several steps away from the table until they could see the floor both waiting to see if the floor would catch on fire. Varric just sits at the head of the table looking between the two men thinking the best way to write this down. Marian however put herself between Alim and Fenris glaring at the lyrium warrior as she grabs the handles of her daggers and waits.

It takes several long seconds to convince Justice to back down that killing their new ally would only cause more problems than it's worth. After both Justice and his emotions under control he opens his eyes looks over Marian's shoulder at the other elf and snarls, "We know more about suffering, hardship, and pain then most people in Thedas. The circles are not safe havens as you seem to think they are. Circles are torture chambers, slavery and prostitution so don't speak about what you don't know elf," Alim glares at Fenris for a few seconds longer before he turns on his heal and walks out of the room.

Marian watches Alim leave her heart breaking for the mage know what Fenris said must have said hurt him. After she is sure that both Anders and Alim are gone she turns back toward Fenris to yell at the elf for what he said only to be cut off by the sound of flesh meeting flesh when Bethany slaps Fenris across the face. Everyone just stares at Bethany and Fenris in stunned shock. Fenris whose head had jerked to the side with the force of the blow as his check starting to redden from the abuse Bethany glares at Fenris as her breath heaves slightly in anger before she says, "They may not have been called slaves like you but they were slaves and they have suffered in ways you will never know. Unless you have lost children you never told us about,"

Fenris reaches up and touches his tender cheek anger and shock warring for dominance at both the slap and the revelation that the mages had lost children. Fenris had sired several children back in Tevinter but had never met them or been with their mothers during their pregnancy so he felt no real attachment to them but the other men were both omegas meaning that they most likely carried and gave birth to their children before they were lost to them. _NO_! It is just more lies and they are trying to turn Bethany to their way of thinking they are trying to corrupt the only good mage he had ever known. They are trying to convince her that mages aren't dangerous and that all but she would become Magisters given half a chance and change the rest of Thedas into another ancient Imperium. Fenris straightens up standing at his full height finding his resolve to protect both Marian and Bethany from those mages influence and corruption he looks at Marian again knowing he can never leave her alone with those mages. He can't trust anyone else to watch them as they need to be and protect Marian from their influence and their inevitable betrayal. He turns to face Marian completely before he says, "I don't believe a word of what either of them have said and I will not let you go anywhere alone with them. So I will be going with you to Sundermount,"

Marian shoulders slump as she sighs tiredly before she rubs her forehead in annoyance before she glares at Fenris she wants to tell him to go sod himself that she isn't going to take him with her but knows it wouldn't do any good he would follow them anyway and that would cause a whole host of problems she doesn't want to deal with. She looks back at Fenris again as she crosses her arms over her chest before she says, "Fine Fenris you can come but I don't want you starting a fight with Alim or Anders. So do something that you haven't done since we met. Keep your Maker damned commentary on mages and what they are going to do with their freedom to yourself and if you don't I will kick your ass all the way back to Kirkwall and bring someone else with me,"

Marian doesn't give Fenris a chance to get over his shock to reply or give Carver a chance to complain about being left behind once again when she turns on her heel and storms out of Varric's suite.

The tension in the room is broken when Varric starts chuckling which slowly grows into a laugh. After several minutes Varric finally stops laughing as he stands up from his chair and starts to walk out of the room he says, "Well I like those two. They seem like just the right amount of crazy to fit right in,"

Carver lets out a little frustrated growl about being left behind once again yet another reason not to like Alim, if he wasn't going he would be joining Marian on Sundermount. He grabs his tankard and drains the last few mouthfuls before he starts out of the room as well grumbling about being left behind again and something about not letting it happen again. Bethany shakes her head as she lets out an annoyed sigh before she chases after twin to try and convince him not to do anything stupid but has a feeling it won't do any good.

Fenris watches the twins and the dwarf walk out of the room before he sighs as he runs his hand thought his hair in frustration. He sighs again as he walking starts out of Varric's suite to go back to his pilfered mansion to get his gear ready for the tip up to Sundermount. He ignores everyone and everything around him as he makes his way through the Hanged Man to the door. Once he steps out into the sweltering heat of Kirkwall's sun he pauses and looks up at the sky hoping that the warm weather holds out because if it does start to rain then an already horrible trip even worse. Fenris sighs again before starts toward the stairs that lead up to Hightown.

As he makes his way to High Town he can't stop but think back to what Alim and Bethany said to about what mages outside of Tevinter. She said that mages are slaves in all but name outside of Tevinter but that can't be right mages are not slave here, they are simply kept away from normal people where they aren't a danger to anyone else. So what if they can't keep their children, they would just use them in some blood magic ritual anyway or sale them to advance their won position. Wouldn't they? As per usual for the last few days any thought about mages makes him think about Anders. He can't help but remember Anders amber eyes even if they are full of pain, bitter anger and mistrust they are the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Those pain filled eyes make him wonder what happened to Anders in the Circle to put that pain and anger in his eyes. Thinking about the pain the mage's eyes makes him want to take the mage in his arms and sooth away all of his pain and anger and was replaced by pleasure and contentment. Fenris suddenly stops in middle of the High Town and growls in frustrated anger causing the people around him to give him a wide berth and/or look at him like he is insane but he ignores them still lost in his own thoughts.

Now he is positive that the mage has done something to him he must have placed some kind of spell on him to make him feel this way about a mage. There is no way he would care about a mage or what he may or may not have lost. He is a mage and deserved everything that has happened to him. Right? When he gets to his mansion he steps inside of the dilapidated mansion and closes the door behind him before leaning against it and looks up at the ceiling. He must have deserved it after all the mage lives with an abomination and takes orders from the possessed elf. So he must have deserved whatever treatment he got. He must have. But he may live with a possessed mage but he still heals the poor with not thought of coin even though he believes the same people who he helped will turn him in for a loaf of bread. Fenris shake his head to clear his mind before he pushes himself off of the door and starts toward his room to get his pack and bedroll ready while doing his best not to think about the mage he will be spending the next few days with.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour and half later Anders and Alim are just outside the city gate waiting for Marian and whoever she is bring with her to arrive. Alim sits against the wall next to his pack waiting patiently for Marian to arrive as he dispassionately watches Anders pace back and forth in front of him while the other mage rants about mundane and how they can't be trusted.

When Anders pauses in his ranting to take a breath Alim takes his chance to cut in, "Anders they will not betray us. Remember Marian's sister Bethany is a mage. So why would she turn against us?"

Anders whips around to face Alim as he glares angrily at the possessed mage and says, "You remember that sadistic bastard Ser Vernon, don't you? That bastard was the son of a mage and had several mage siblings,"

Alim glares at Anders as he yells, "Of course I remember him! How could I forget that shack of dragon ship?"

Ser Vernon was tormented by his fellow templars for his heritage and instead of blaming the templars for his torment he blamed the mages and took his anger and humiliation out on the mages. He was one of the most sadistic templars in the tower and his preferred victims were the magelings and his absolute favorite victims were Anders and Solona Amell. Alim and several other older mages had walk in on Ser Vernon brutalizing magelings on more than on occasion. Almost all of the mage, especially Alim, would try and stop Ser Vernon only to be beaten until they could move and then were forced to watch he continued tortured of the mageling. Most of them would try and report the attack to the Knight-Commander only to be severely punished along with the mageling for _lying_ about Ser Vernon. Though for the mages and magelings who weren't as valuable mages were often executed. Alim, Anders, Solona, and a few other mages were lucky to considered valuable pieces of property to be killed out of hand. Though most of mages didn't even bother reporting the attack knowing it would be no good for either them or the magelings.

Ser Vernon was one of the first templars to die in the tower the rebellion, Alim had taken great pleasure of watching him die. Several of Uldred's blood mage got a hold of Ser Vernon and took him apart piece by piece starting at the joints of his fingers and toes. They used their magic to keep him from losing to much blood and going into shock so it took him hours to die. Alim had wanted to stay and watch Ser Vernon die but he could enjoy it because had to get himself and the mages he saved from abominations and the templars who were supposed to protect them.

Alim sighs sadly at the memory of all the innocent mages that hadn't been part of Uldred's rebellion but has still been slaughtered by the templars. Bloody templars the majority of them had just run from the blood mages and abominations instead they searched out pockets of innocent mages that were hiding and/or fighting the blood mages and abominations and slaughtered them like animals. In fact the group he led out of the circle barely survived after a group of templars found them. Alice one of the older apprentices had learned that the hard way. As they were trying to get someplace safe they had been found by a group of templars. She had thought they were there to save them and run to the templars only to get a sword through her gut for being a _malificar_. Killing those bloody templars had been the only good thing about that day.

Alim shakes his head to pull himself out of the memory and looks up at Anders who has gone back pacing impatiently quickly grumbling to himself. Alim sighs as he shakes his head at his friend before he says, "Anders calm down we can trust them,"

Anders stops and gives Alim a flat look and says, "Damn it Alim when are you going to learn? You can't trust mundane! You do remember what the wardens did to you? Don't you?"

Alim huffs out a breath as he closes his eyes and slowly counts to ten before he begins speaking again, "What happened to me wasn't the wardens' fault, Anders,"

Anders whips around and stares at Alim with wide shocked eyes. Quickly his shocked look turns into one of anger before he stomps over to Alim and glares down the elf and says, "They didn't protect you Alim! Sure the Commander had no choice to leave after she was ordered away but the others! They didn't even try and protect you from the templars. Your _fellow_ wardens just let them do whatever they wanted to you!"

Alim looks up at Anders wanting to argue that that isn't what happened but knows he can't. He had gone to all of his fellow wardens about the abuses he was suffering at the templars hands. Including his supposed best friend Nathaniel who just brushed off everything he was telling him that the templars weren't templars anymore they were wardens and wouldn't do that. Alim nods his head but stops when his chest constricts as he remembers Oghren. The drunken dwarf was the only living mundane who believed him and tried protecting him. And when he ran after Rolan forced their bonding and the templars chased after him only Justice and Oghren came to his aid. He knows if it wasn't for Oghren, Justice never would have been able defeat the templars. Oghren, Justice and the Commander were his only true friends he had in the wardens and that friendship had cost Oghren his life. Alim sighs sadly and in a quiet voice says, "The commander protected me for as long as she could and my friend Oghren died saving me. There were countless other mundane who knew I was a mage and still helped me when I was on the run from the circle. Anders I understand that you have met few mundane who weren't complete bastards but not all of them are,"

Anders scoffs before he closes his eyes as he shakes his head at Alim. Anders throws his hands up in the air then continues his pacing and ranting, "Two!? Two bloody mundane out of how many Alim? Hundreds? Thousands? You think the action of two mundane forgives the actions all the mundane? If you want to use numbers uses how about these thirty-five and one hundred and twenty-five. One hundred and twenty-five is the number of villages the Mage's Collective saved from plagues, bandits, darkspawn and Maker knows what else. Do you want to know how the showed us their gratitude? By turning on us! They cost the lives of thirty-five good mages who were there of their own free will to help those ungrateful bastards and they either killed them themselves or sent for the bloody templars and distracted them long enough for the templars to kill them. So two good mundane who weren't evil bastards doesn't forgive the rest of them,"

Alim shakes his head with a sigh and gives up on their old argument. He knows he should be angrier with templars then he is but he can't bring himself to hate them all. He understands that not all templars are evil bastard. If it hadn't been for Ser Baker and Ser Thatcher he and the other mages never would have escaped during the rebellion. They guided and protected them from their fellow templars, abominations and blood mages. They sacrificed themselves so he and the other mages could get away. Alim sighs as he stands up starching his back lets out a cry of surprised pleasure when his back pops in several places, Alim smiles and slumps a little as he lets out a contented sigh as he rubs his back. Alim straightens up again and looks at Anders and says, "Let's just drop it for now. All I am asking you is please don't try and start a fight with Marian and whoever she brings with her,"

Anders huffs at him as he crosses his hand over his chest and says, "No promises,"

Alim crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Anders as he shakes his head and says, "I know what you mean by that. So you start anything with them and I will give that kitten you've been secretly feeding away,"

Anders arms drop to his side as he stares at Alim in shocked horror for few seconds before he points at Alim accusatorily and yells, "You wouldn't dare!"

Alim smirks knowing he has Anders by the short hairs and says, "You know I will," Then he decides to grind salt into the wound Alim brings his hand up to his jaw and begins tapping the tip of his chin with one finger as he says, "I may even give Ser-Pounce-A lot to Marian,"

Anders shock quickly turns to anger as he spits and sputters at Alim for having the audacity to threaten to give his beloved Ser-Pounce-A lot to that…that _woman_! Anders shakes in anger for a few seconds before he sighs in defeat as he drops his head and his shoulders slump before he whispers, "Okay I'll play nice,"

Alim smirks triumphantly with a nod of his head as he sits back down next to his pack to wait for Marian and her companion to arrive. Anders lifts his head up enough to glare at Alim for a few seconds before he goes back to pacing minus the grumbling. Alim sighs well at least he isn't complaining about mundane anymore. Alim watches Anders with sad eyes knowing there is no way he is going to change Anders mind about mundane they are not all evil bastards waiting to rape, torture and kill mages the first chance they get. Not to that there aren't people like that in the world but not all of them are that way. The rest of what he was thinking is cut off when the now familiar thrill he gets whenever Marian is close. He stands from the wall quickly and begins looking for her. As he scans the crowd he sees Anders out of the corner of his eye, the other mages' shoulders are hunched and his body is so tense he is actually trembling. Alim is sure if it was physically possible Anders hair would stand on end like a cat that is angry or scared. Alim chokes on a laugh when an image of Anders with cat ears and tail pops into his head. But when Anders slowly turns his head and glowers flatly at him like an unhappy cat would Alim can't hold back his laughter anymore and let lose a loud laugh that shook his entire body causing him to lean against the wall for support.

Anders whirls around to face Alim completely and growls at the elf, the anger at the annoying elf helps him ignore the thrill pulsing through his body. Anders he points at Alim as he angrily hisses, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BLIGHTED ELF!"

The hiss reminds Alim even more of a cat causing him to laugh even harder, he laughs so hard that he doubles over wrapping his arms around his stomach as tears begin rolling down his face. Alim looks up at through the tears in his eyes and in between gasps of breath he says, "You…(gasp)…look li…(hahahaha)…like…(gasp)…lake a ca…(hahahaha)…YOU LOOK LIKE A CAT!" Alim's legs can no longer support him and his legs give out and he falls to his knees before he falls the rest of the way to the ground and rolls over on to his side as he continues to laugh hysterically.

Anders face turns bright red in his anger as he glares at elf rolling around on the ground he raises a fist up to his face and starts to call a frost spell to his hand but remembers where they are and what kind of trouble it would cause them so with a defeated sigh lets the spell. There may be too many people here but on the way up to Sundermount there's barely any foot traffic. Which means the elf is safe for now but once they are on the road all bets are off. One more outburst and he is getting an icicle up his ass.

"I told you they couldn't be trusted. They laugh and joke when we are about to head up to speak with the Dalish," Fenris growls as he and Marian walk up to the two mages.

Marian glares at Fenris with a raised eyebrow, the elf lets out a huff in annoyance remembering what Marian said to him earlier so he mumbles an apology to Hawke. When Marian is sure Fenris is going to keep his comments to himself she watches Alim as he stands up from the ground gracefully face as red as a tomato as he dusts himself off. She looks at Anders when she hears the other mage scoff and mutter something about Alim under his breath that she can't quite hear as he picks up his pack and shoulders it before he starts down the road not waiting for the rest of them.

Alim watches Anders walking away with a sighs of annoyance before he picks up his own pack and shouldering. He turns to look back at Marian and says, "We should get going or Anders _will_ leave us behind,"

Fenris scoffs as he watches the retreating form of the mage before he growls, "Damn foolish mage. Doesn't he realize he would be helpless against bandit," Before he rushes after Anders catching up to the mage quickly.

Alim smirks at the other elf as he rushes after Anders. Perhaps it's a good thing that those two are imprinting on each other. Perhaps they can help each other heal from their past pains.

"You don't need to worry about Anders. He is quite capable of taking care of himself, Fenris," Alim calls after Fenris but is sure that Fenris ignores him as he continues at the same speed after the omega. So he just shrugs shoulders before turning back to Marian and says, "We should get going or they are going to get the top of Sundermount before we even half way,"

Marian chuckles with a nod of her head before they start walking down the road to catch up to their companions. As they walk down the road Marian looks at the handsome elf out of the side of her eye and can't stop the blush that creeps up her face. She bites her bottom lip as she forces herself to look forward again before she begins chewing on her lip trying to think of something to talk about luckily she is saved from having to think of anything by Alim.

"So your sister is a mage," Alim says casually as he keeps an eye on Fenris and Anders making sure they aren't going to kill each other. He can't hear what they saying but from their boy langue and Anders rapid hand movements they must be arguing. His observation is interrupted by Marian's voice,

"Yes. So was my father,"

Alim can't stop the pang of jealously at the fact that her family was able to stay together while his family was ripped apart. Alim swallows thickly before he clears his throat and says, "It must not have been easy for you. But I do have to say you were lucky,"

Marian gives Alim a soft smile as she replies, "No it wasn't easy and I think we were lucky to be able to stay family," The smile fades from her face before she continues, "Though Carver always complained when we had to move and Bethany always felt guilty about it,"

Alim chews his lip for a few seconds not looking at Marian before he finally says, "Please don't get angry at me but your sister does seem like an apologist,"

Marian's head jerks toward Alim leveling a glare at him before crossing her arms over her chest before she says, "What do you mean '_apologist'_?"

Alim lets out a sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose wishing he could take back what he said but he can't so he says, "An apologist are mages who are loyalist they are the mages who was easily brainwashed into thinking that their very existence is a sin. I'm sorry about this but your sister seems like one of these weak mages who hates their very existence,"

Marian opens her mouth to argue that her sister isn't like that. That she is strong willed and doesn't hate herself but she can't. She can remember the arguments between Bethany and their father would get into whenever Bethany would suggest they just stopped running and turned themselves in the next times the templars found them out. Her favorite argument was that "The circle it can't be that bad" she always wanted to smack Bethany for that. The urge to smack her sister only intensified when she learned about things about their father then she never wanted to know. Like the fact she actually has five siblings, Carver and Bethany born of her mother and three other siblings born of her father who were taken seconds after their birth and the fact that their conception wasn't consensual. The tortures he was put through in the circle the friends he watched died for no reason beyond talking back and not being valuable enough to save their lives, mages being made tranquil illegally for punishments and so much more and still Bethany said the circle would be better.

Marian sighs sadly nodding her head before looking at the ground unable to meet Alim's eyes as she says, "I hate to say this but you are right. I lost count of the times she has actually suggest she and our father turn themselves over to the templars,"

Alim sighs sadly and shakes his head at how weak some people can be before he takes Marian's hand in his how and give is a little squeeze before a few seconds before letting it go and says, "I'm sorry about that especially if it brought up bad memories. Oh and don't tell Anders that or you sister will never hear the end of it,"

Marian looks down at her hand that is still tingling where he touched her with a small smile. After a few seconds she looks up at Alim still smiling slightly as she nods her head and says, "No need to apologize you were just speaking the truth and you didn't bring up any bad memories. As for not telling Anders, I think that it is a good idea. He doesn't seem to like mundane all that much,"

Alim gets a somber look on his face looking away from Marian as he sighs sadly then in an equally somber voice says, "He has had very little reason to trust mundane in his life. I cannot tell you anything beyond he has suffered greatly at the hands of mundane but beyond that because it is his place to speak of his past," Alim pauses as he looks up at Anders and Fenris who still look like they are arguing back and forth and continues his voice far has a far off tone, "I just want you to know that Anders was not always like this. A long time ago he didn't hate mundane he mistrusted them but he didn't hate them that is until…something happened,"

Marian looks at Alim with a slight frown on her face she wants to ask question about what happened but knows it won't do any good. She just sighs and watches the mage and warrior several feet ahead of them. They aren't arguing anymore but she can tell by their stiff bodies and the swift strides that they are angry with one another.

Alim chuckles a little watching the two men glaring at each other several feet ahead of them and says, "I think that they are imprinting on one another,"

Marian can't stop the loud laugh that escapes her at the absurd notion of those two imprinting on each other. She looks at Alim with a small shakes her of her head and says, "There is no way in the Void those two are imprinting they hate each other and they will ever allow the imprinting to be completed,"

Alim's chuckle turns into a laugh before he says, "Imprinting isn't something you can control Marian. I'm sure your father explained that to you, unless your mother and father accidently bonded,"

Marian quickly shakes her head in the negative as she says, "No, it was not an accidental bonding and my father did explain imprinting to me and my siblings," Marian pauses and chews her lip for a few minutes before quietly asking, "Is that is what's happening to us?"

Alim looks at the beautiful woman next to him for a few seconds before scratching his face then says, "I think so. I've never met anyone who has imprinted on someone else. I've only heard vague stories. Imprinting, bonding, anything emotionally intimate is forbidden in the circle,"

Marian frowns at Alim cocking her head to the side slightly before asking, "Emotionally intimate?"

Alim smiles at Marian sadly before he continues talking, "We mages aren't actually supposed to have sex or do anything enjoyable really in the circle. We are only supposed to study magic do what the templars and clergy tell us. We should never speak with our fellow mage unless it pertains to our studies or circle politics. Truthfully Marian the circle is a horrible place even if the Knight-Commander is slightly lax and turns a blind eye to mages…being intimate with each other but of course if they ignore mages being intimate with each other they will also turn ignore when their templars attacks the mages," Alim pauses getting a far off look in his eyes as he remembers the first time a templar forced him into an a supply closet to have his way with him, Alim had screamed, cried and called for help only to be ignored. He is thankfully pulled out his memory when Marian puts a gentle hand on his shoulder as she asks,

"Alim, are you alright?"

Alim shakes his head to rid himself of his memory before looking at Marian with a small sad smile and quietly says, "Sorry about that just lost in a memory. Not a particularly good one either,"

"Sorry," Marian says as she looks away from Alim and watches the ground as they continue on the way. She chews her lip again as she tires thinking about something to talk about and before she can stop herself she asks, "What was the Ferelden Circle like?" As soon as the words are out of her mouth she wants to punch herself in the face for being so stupid.

Alim can practically hear Marian calling herself an idiot just by the look on her face. He just smiles at Marian as he reaches out and takes her hand in his again and gives it a gentle squeeze before he says, "The Ferelden Circle is considered one of the most lenient circles in Thedas. That's what most mages thought when they were transferred to the Ferelden Circle. Well until they got their legs broken for skipping in the hallway,"

Marian's head snaps up to look at Alim in shock her voice coming out in a shocked whisper, "Maker! You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking!"

Alim smiles sadly at Marian then shakes his head before he says, "I wish I was, Marian. I really do. It happened mostly to mages who were transferred in from places like Kirkwall where they allowed out of their cells unless they were teaching or studying but in Ferelden they weren't locked up all day. Well in Ferelden we weren't locked up all day and we were even allowed half an hour of personal time a day, they thought it was the greatest place on Thedas until they decided to use their new found freedom and skipped down the halls in the tower. The templars called everyone into the dining hall and announcing the mages had endangered other mages by skipping in the hallway. They didn't elaborate on how that endangered other. They forced us to watch as they broke both of their legs at the knee and the worst part was they wouldn't allow them to be healed or even properly set so that they would be crippled for the rest of their lives,"

Marian can only stare at Alim in shocked horror her mouth opening and closing but no sound comes out as she squeezes his hand. When she is finally able to find her voice again it is quiet and thick with emotion, "How could they do that?"

Alim balls his free hand into a fist as Justice tries shrugging forward his eyes flashing incandescent blue. Alim stops in his tracks and closes his eyes as he focuses on forcing Justice back into the depth of his mind. After he feels Justice withdraws back into his mind he takes a deep breath before opens his eyes again and trusts his voice enough to says, "They do that because they can get away with it. You have to understand Marian to them we are nothing but property to be used how they see fit and no one outside of the circle cares what happens to a bunch of omega who are weak pathetic creatures who can't resist temptation or protect themselves,"

"I'm sorry," Marian finally says just above a whisper after several minutes of staring at Alim in shock. Thankful the rest of their conversation, whatever that may have been is interrupted by Anders loud voice yelling,

"YOU DAMNED GLOW WARM! I DON'T CARE ABOUT TEVENTER SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

Alim looks ahead of them and sees Anders doing his impression of a cat again as he glares and hisses at Fenris who is doing a good impression of a dog as he snaps and snarls at Anders.

Alim groans in annoyance as let's go of Marian's hand and palms his faces as he shakes his head. He drops his hand from his face with a sigh before he turns and looks at Marian and says, "I think we should get up there and break them up before they kill each other,"

Marian hasn't taken her eyes off of the two men glaring at each other. Marian sighs as she shakes her head at them before she says, "Are you sure they are imprinting on each other? They seem to hate each other,"

Alim chuckles as he nods his head before he looks at Marian with a smirk and says, "Trust me they are. Anders always reacts to Fenris' presence before we ever see him. The same way I'm sure Fenris reacts to Anders presence," Alim pauses and looks at Marian with eyes darkened with desire and a breathtaking smile before he continues in a husky voice, "The same way I do whenever you are near,"

Marian blushes brightly as warmth spreads through her body the warmth quickly turned to heat that between her legs. She quickly looks away swallowing thickly as she tries getting her arousal under control and she misses the smirk of manly pride on Alim's face but she does smell his own arousal. She knows if she stays here much longer she is going to drag Alim off in to the bushes so quickly starts toward the other mage and warrior hoping that the smell of her arousal and blush on her face will disappear before she gets to them but by the way both men slowly turn to look at her and Alim with duel looks of disgust on their faces she knows she wasn't that lucky causing her blush to intensify.

"Okay you two stop fighting and let's get going," Marian says with her head held high, though she can't pull off the illusion of pride because of the bright blush on her face.

Fenris snarls at Anders one more time before rushing after Marian to walk beside her while Anders glares at his back still seething. Alim takes a breath and starts to open his mouth to say something but Anders head snaps toward him glaring at him. Alim just lets his breath out in a sigh before he shakes his head as he starts after Marian and Fenris. Anders glares after the group for a few more seconds before he follows them grumbling about horny elves and attractive narrow minded idiots.

~Kirkwall Chantry~

Sebastian sits at his desk rereading the notice he had dictated to Chanter Taletha:

_To whomever elects to participate in the charitable deed of assisting the Vael family of Starkhaven._

_His most worthy highness, Prince Sebastian Vael, has provided instructions for anyone brave and noble enough to attempt eradication of the rabble who dared attack his family. Three groups of Flint Company mercenaries have been sighted in the Kirkwall vicinity._

_* One group makes camp not far from the elves of the Sundermount mountain range._

_* The second has been seeking information on the Docks after nightfall._

_* The third is far from the main road off the Wounded Coast; they are believed to have a small campsite well past any known landmarks._

_A princely award awaits whoever finds and defeats all these rogues._

_May the Maker guide you._

_Chanter Taletha_

He puts the notice down with a sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose at some of the wording such as "His most worth highness,". He didn't say that, Maker that woman. Ever since he talked to Elthina about how he was thinking about being relieved of his vows so he could retake his throne, though he will never do that his work here is to important, Taletha has shown an unnatural amount of interest in him perhaps she is hoping to garner enough approval from him so that he will take her with him to Starkhaven and sit her on the throne as his princess. Poor diluted woman when he did marry eventually and it would be a loveless political marriage to some noblewoman from a prominent family in Starkhaven for more power for the throne and to produce heirs. Thinking about heirs brings to the forefront of his mind his little Gertrude and what he did to her. The pain that is always in his heart flares as his eyes to burn with tears and he can't stop himself from sobbing. For several minutes Sebastian leans against his desk with his face buried in his hands sobbing out his pain and self-hatred. After he gets his sobbing under control he wipes the tears from his face and takes a deep breath to get his emotions back under control he standing up from his desk. He walks the short distance across his room to his footlocker. He takes out his bow and quiver of arrows out of the footlocker and placing them on his back then goes back to his desk and picks up the notice before he starts for the door.

When he opens the door he is surprised to see Grand Cleric Elthina outside his door with her hand raised ready to knock on the door. She blinks in surprise a few times before she smiles at him kindly but her smile slides off of her face when she looks down at his hand and sees the notice she looks back up at him with a sigh of disappointment before she says, "I head you had the notice put to parchment but I had hoped that it was not true. Sebastian do not do this it is wrong,"

Sebastian can't stop from glaring at her this is the woman who told him that the murdering his own daughter was a good thing because she most likely been an omega and so would have been a living sin an affront to the Maker and that the death of the little monster led him here where he is now doing the Maker's work. If Sebastian hadn't need the position of Chantry brother to help furry magelings out of the Gallows and to someplace safe with the Mage Underground he would have killed the old woman where she sat that day but he had just agreed with her and thanked her for her understanding even though those words had tasted like ash in his mouth and made him physically ill to say them. Thankfully the stupid old woman mistakes his glare at her for one of anger at her trying to stop him from putting up the notice not the all-consuming hate he feels for her. He knows that he can never repent completely for his sin but he will save as many magelings from the same fate his of his little Gertrud. He looks away from Elthina so he doesn't give into the urge to punch her in the face and steps out of his room closing door behind him as he starts down the hall. When he hears her following him he barely suppresses a groan of annoyance.

"Your Grace you will not change my mind so please stop," Sebastian says without looking back at Elthina as he continues down the hallway. He actually is rather proud of himself he actually kept most of the hate out of his voice and the hatred that did leak into his voice was easily mistaken for anger at the situation.

"Sebastian I understand you are upset but this isn't the way. Murder is never the answer," Elthina pleads with Sebastian as she walks as faster as she can to keep up with Sebastian's long strides. If he does this then he will be relieved of his vows by default and be free to return to Starkhaven and she will not be able to help him there, help him realize that what he did wasn't wrong that it was the right thing to do. He saved that child from a life of being a monster who tempted good people from the path of righteousness.

"There is nothing you can say that will change my mind Your Grace. This needs to be done or my family will never recive justice and what's to stop them from coming after me. Surely whoever hired these mercenaries knows that I will have no choice but to return to Starkhaven to take the throne and they will send these mercenaries after me next," Sebastian says still not looking at Elthina as he walks out of the dormitories and enters the Chantry's chapel cutting across to get to the door.

Their argument continues as they walk out of the Chantry and out into the bright sun of High Town. Sebastian tries enjoying the bright warm day but can't with Elthina talking at him as they walk down the steps to the Chanters Board. He tacks the notice on the board and starts walking away with no destination in mind just having to get away from the Chantry and the insufferable woman not wanting to lose his temper and do something he will regret later. But when she pulls his notice off the board he finally loses his temper with her, draws his bow and loses an arrow. The arrow hits it mark shooting the notice out of her hand pinning it to the Chanters Board. Elthina stares at him in shock and he just glares at her in return before he turns on his heel. He only takes a few steps when he has to jerk to a stop to keep from bumping into a young alpha man. Sebastian takes several quick steps back from the man who is both several inches taller and broader them he is. He opens his mouth to apologize to him for almost bumping into him but stops when the wind shifts and blows toward him carrying the scent of a female omega. Sebastian looks past the alpha three other people. A large attractive redheaded alpha in armor of the city guard, a beardless dwarf beta with a strange crossbow on his back and between all three of these people is a beautiful young omega woman who looks a lot like the large alpha.

Sebastian he can't help the thrill of fears the rushes through him for this young woman. As an ex-templar he knows exactly what will happen to a woman a beautiful as her in the circle. He makes a note to find out where this young woman lives and to make sure he diverts templars from that area as discreetly as he can. His line of thought is cut off when his view of the omega is blocked by the alpha who glares down at him as he growls. Sebastian several more steps back from the young man raising his hand in surrender as he turns his head enough to side to exposed his neck and hopes that the large alpha, who could probably rip him to shreds without even trying, excepts his submission and he understands that he has no intention of turning the young woman over to the templars.

Sebastian licks his lips his mouth before he quietly says, "She is in no danger from me," He then takes several more steps away from the group of people.

Carver glares down at the submitting redheaded beta in front of him and growls, "She better not be,"

Sebastian swallows thickly as he nods his head unable to find his voice to reply to the alpha. He looks past the large alpha again and sees the other alpha and beta glare at him. Sebastian realizes that his chances of survival are starting to dwindle the longer he stays here so he gives them a shallow bow before he turns on his heal and returns to the Chantry where he is sure he will be safe as fast as he can without outright running. The entire trip back up the stairs he can feel the glares of the three people on his back and he finds himself praying that he never has to see that young man ever again or at the very least never meets him in a dark alley.

After the beta enters the Chantry Carver's curiosity gets the better of him and he walks up to the Chanters Board to see what he pinned to the board with the arrow. He pulls the notice off the board and reads through it. So the beta was Prince Sebastian Veal, this could work in his favor. Maybe they could get money for the expedition as well as having a Priest/Prince owing them.

"I think I found a job for us," Carver says holding up the notice for the other to see.

Aveline takes the notice out of his hand and reads it over before she says, "Hawke and the others will most likely take care of the ones on Sundermount and we can take care of the at the dock tonight. I have rounds on the Wounded Coast tomorrow we can probably find the last group then,"

Carver gives her a dirty look but agrees that it is a sound plan. They decide to go back to the Hanged Man for a few drinks and few rounds of Wicked Grace until nightfall.


End file.
